Shifting Shades of Pink
by Jester Smiles
Summary: You think life under evil is easy in the fairy tales. Well for one young man his past with a dictator is a constant reminder of his misery and lose. See what he does to spark the waves of rebellion. Or will the rule of evil find a way to alter the eyes of this hero out for redemption?-Note this was a challenge by an anonymous writer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone names Jester of the fanfic pair Jester Smiles. My partner and room Smiles is off trying to get laid. So he's not here right now. But anyway I was challenged to do a Fairly Odd Parents fic. And seeing as I like the show when I was younger. And how I like some of the character shipping I thought why no give it a try. So this is a dark fic with some twisted ideas. But that's if you all feel it needs a follow up chapter. Yes this is a standby one shot. My challenger who wishes to remain anonymous gave me a few things to run with in this challenge. One evil has control of the world, good is losing, people have very shitty lives, and the people have very little to feel good about themselves. So with all that I created this. So it's up to all of you if this story continues. My challenger wishes for me to send her screen shots with time stamps of all who view, favorite, and follows the fic. So yeah all I can say is that she a friend and she really wants to see this work. So have fun everyone.**

 **Narrator's View**

It's been a little over seven years since the fall of major governments. The world had been in a conflict for nearly twenty years. At first it was a secret but in no time one side took the advantage of this secret. These beings called the Anti's once held a secret war against their magical counter parts called Fairies. These Fairies guarded the balance of good magic through the world. Fairy magic even allowed humans to have good fortune from time to time. When their secret war became know some humans saw the honor and volunteered to help the Fairies. But the Anti's had an ace up their sleeve that they kept close to their vest.

After years of fighting the Anti's looked to be faking a retreat back to the Fade. The magical dimension that all magical beings come from to enter the human world. But it was all a ploy. The Anti's had spread their corrupt magic deep into certain humans. These humans now soaking in magical skills fought the humans that were helping the Fairies. Often the Anti's snuck into peaceful homes to bring out the evil of the darkest of hearts. The Anti's feed off the veil nature of humans. And the ones they picked had the most potential to be truly veil.

A small group of Fairies used their pure magic to bring out the potential of kind an nurturing humans. With this edge humans of all sides faced their oppositions. With all sides fighting and being pushed to no end. It was the humans who turned on their benefactors. The evil humans had destroyed the Fairies kind humans. To then turn their sights on the remain Fairies and the Anti's. Draining the Anti's of their powers four humans carved their control and place into the world. These Four Radical Evil doers or F.R.E.D's did and took what they wanted. Which was humanity enslavement, forced loyalty, and obeisance. Some fought and still fight in small battles. But the world has reached a new age.

Seven years have passed since the F.R.E.D's took their areas of control. One F.R.E.D has calmed all of the USA, Canada, Green Land, Alaska, Hawaii, and Central America. Her name is to not be used by anyone. And all fears her. Very few get an audience with her. And those who are dragged before her aren't seen again. Hardly anyone knows her past or what drove her to conquest. But one thing is for sure the Evil V has changed the shape of her portion of the world. And even the small battles that crash through her small cities. Isn't enough for her to pay mind too. But slowly something tips her attention. And it's a face from her past.

 **Third person's View**

Most would see another group of fifteen years old being marched in chains as a daily thing. Some get on a bus while some get on a train. The ones that get on the bus are sent to the factories controlled by Evil V. The ones that get on the train are sent to the front lines to various battles for the Evil V. Or are sent to the mines to suffer rusty lung death. Some say it's a slow death that even smoking can't ease. Or even fake whiskey. These teens suffer because either their parents were rebels, former soldiers, or they spoke against the Evil V. And the V hated it all. So here they were and would remain until their sentences were met. Or they got lucky during selections.

Selections being that they were taken from out of being laborers at the factories or other places. And became public workers in a city controlled by Evil V. The V's speakers said it was better then what happens to adults the fight her. They would either be torture, publicly stone/ executed, or used as living targets/ test subjects. But its all for the V's end goal. Everyone knows that the Evil V is getting closer and closer to taking all of the US. The only states that are still holding out are California and New Mexico. The Evil V's next targets as rumored will be Central America.

Sitting on the bus with a collar around his neck is a fifteen year old with a really faded pink headband. His large buck teeth an odd feature to his gentle features. Looking over next to the teen it another teen. His bold head almost catching and reflecting the light with his sweat. These two are Timmy and AJ. And if they aren't as gloomy as everyone else well they're even gloomier. Last week the rebels attacked one of Evil V's mines. And of course Evil V's cyborgs guards/ soldiers/ officers fought back. Hardly anyone got out as the mine collapsed. And their friend Chester is among the presumed dead.

Sitting on the bus as it rolls into the parking area waiting to find a spot. Timmy looks out seeing other teens be lead off to their work places of the day. Timmy and his friends have been here for over five years. He remembers how he got here. Who put him here and the words she told him. In his mind the words drove him to blind rage at remembering what she did. But he was a prisoner and knew that if he fought back. He'd meet either a metal nightstick or a bullet. His parents wouldn't want that even as they look down onto him.

Timmy hated it all. Why did it have to all go so wrong? In the stories he read as a kid the good guys won even in their darkest hour. But the hours turned to weeks, months, then years. Working here has drained him of almost all his hopes. All he can hope for now is that he will see another day. And the friends that he has left. Timmy "Hope we at least are working in F factory line today. Heard they are simply checking bullet cases. Got to make sure the powder doesn't get dry."

AJ shoved his friend making the chains to his collar jingle as the bus moved forward by one bus length. AJ "Dude is this it? After all our parents tried to fight for? You're just giving up?" Timmy looks out the smudged window feeling the muggy air against his hair. Timmy "Well what can we do? The Rebels can hardly do anything with what they got. And after last weeks fuck up. I don't see them even getting close to the factories. Lets face it dude the Evil V and her forces have won. People are just making it worse by fighting. They nearly beat the collapses survivors to death. How is that fair? We live in a cruel world now everyone knows it."

AJ looks at his friends face hollow and void of his once cheerful nature. AJ, Chester, and Timmy have been bros since they were six. But AJ's never thought he'd see Timmy this low. AJ "Wouldn't you fight if given the chance?" Timmy "Fuck yes... maybe I don't know anymore. But look at us look at the Rebels. When was the last time one of their plans went their way? The Evil V's just messing with them. I bet she already sent her agents to kill them all. I wish we had heroes like in those old comics I have. At least then I'd fight." AJ nods to his friend as the bus moves "You still have those five comics?" Timmy "Yeah I keep them hidden now. But I might trade them off soon... Hey remember that time the Crimson Chin and his chin dog bet the Bronze Kneecap?"

AJ smirks "That was awesome. The Kneecap tried to get all the words stock vouchers. Remember the TV commercials for when new issues came out... Now all we have are commercial telling us to disarm and obey. You think we might get out after we serve a few more years?" Timmy "Now who's being hopeful? Dude Evil V passed the laws herself. All people related or associated with Rebels either get killed or work labor for life. We ended up working labor which is worse then death." AJ shakes his head "You'd rather be shot then hope for a future?" Timmy "What future? Evil V took it the moment she put collars around our necks on bus rides. We got the slow death dude... and Evil V's laughing down at us as she watches." With the bus slowing then stopping the cyborgs orders the teens out. With their collars unchained from the bars above their seats the teens line out.

The teens walk to todays appointed factory. Unlucky for Timmy's bus they've been selected for cyborg dog training. To put it simply the dogs are put into a maze along with their treats. And the teens are their treats. The dogs are told to bite to wound not kill. But that doesn't mean getting a bite from there steel jaws hurt any less. AJ specks up when one guard trips him "Fucking assholes!" The cyborg smacks AJ across the face with a nightstick. Stumbling AJ puts up his hands to cover his face. Cyborg "Move worker or get another beating?" Getting up the guards kicks AJ to retake his place in line. Timmy shudders as another cyborg readies to hit him too. Any kind of gesture is returned with a swift act of brutal pain.

AJ spits a little blood as he walks on. Rubbing his face AJ tries to keep a straight face. Forced onto the platform the teens are lowered into one of the factories basement levels. In all there are eight factories surrounded by several storage and shipping buildings. Only the lucky and well-behaved laborers work in them. Reaching their level the guards force the teens through ten-inch thick doors. The teens are told to simply run. As Timmy and AJ sprint down one of the mazes halls. It's a sprint for dear life as they hear the barks and growls of the robot hounds.

AJ looks over his shoulder to see three hot on their heels. Turning a corner they see two hounds sinking their metal jaws into a screaming black haired girl arm and leg. Jumping over the girl Timmy and AJ have to live with the fact that they can't help. Even as she screams for them to help her. If they help they get hurt. And if they get hurt they'll most likely bleed to death cause the guards don't care. As the duo reached a fork AJ rushed one way only for it to close behind him. Punching the closed wall Timmy takes the other path.

However after sprinting for sometime a cyborg hound tackles and bites down into his forearm. Howling in pain Timmy bloody arm drips down onto his shirt. Making a fist Timmy slams it several times into the cyborgs chrome head. Doing nothing but annoy the hound Timmy tries something else. He wants to live even if it's for this miserable excuse of a life. Grabbing the hounds neck Timmy starts to slam its face into the wall closet to him. Loosing its bite slighting Timmy uses his leg to kick it from top of him. Crawling back to his feet Timmy sprints once again.

With his bleeding arm against his bloody shirt Timmy scrambles to find a way out of this death trap. Leaping over another teen pinned by two dogs. He just keeps running down hallway after hallway. Not sure where he's going. Or where he'll end up. After another hour of running Timmy turns to see a platform rising in the middle of another fork. He rushes to the platform and jumps on. Feeling a hard nip at his pants leg Timmy fears that a hound has caught him. But worse of all he fears that he's finally run his life's course. But the jerk at his leg ends just as quickly as he felt it.

Looking over Timmy sees he avoided having to deal with five robot dogs trying to take a bite out of him. Timmy looks around to the other platform when his one stops. He sees that AJ and only seven of the other twenty teens made it out. A cyborg guard chuckles as he looks over who survived. He points at Timmy and three other "Take the wounded to the Mills to push the metal carts. Have the others taken to painting and processing." Grabbing Timmy the guards shove him and the other wounded to another lift. As AJ watches all he can do is hope Timmy stays awake. And avoids going to the infirmary.

 **Timmy's View**

Fuck this sucks. As I push the cart full of hot metal the bumps in the tracks cause some of the liquid metal to splash my hands. Tearing my shirt off I rap the remains around my hands. I'm already using some to stop the dog bite from getting worse. After three hours of doing this shit I feel close to passing out. But then they'll take me to the infirmary. No one willing goes there or returns after a visit. Pushing the cart as best I can one guard whips me across the back with his baton. Guard "Work faster worker or get a second beating?" "Yes sir." Pushing harder I make the ten delivery of metal and walk to pick up another.

But to my relief the bell sounds telling us the workday is over. Loud speakers "All laborers return to your buses for delivery back to your housing unites. All none laborers keep watch for anyone who tries to slip away." As the message repeats I walk back to my bus feeling close to dropping at this point. My hands hurt, my arm is completely numb, and I sure I smell just as bad as I look. Sitting at my appointed spot AJ arrives shortly after me. Just like me covered in metal dust and smelling like oil, sweat, and shitty paint.

AJ "You look like shit and your bleeding." "I don't got time to bleed... but I do have time to pass out." Letting the chain keep my head straight I doze off my seat. Feeling an elbow to my ribs I hiss in pure pain. Eyes bursting open from the sharp sting. Looking from AJ outside we've just arriving to the housing units. The slums that the Evil V assigns all her laborers. With the chains unhooked again we leave the bus. AJ helps drag me into our unit and straight to Ms. Dinkleberg's door number. She's the only person in our unit that has medical stuff to help me. Each unit is assigned one adult prisoner too. They're sentenced her for life and are asked to keep moral up. But most of the time they just help us get contraband and first aid.

AJ knocks twice to nudge me to stay awake. I hiss at every time he elbows me. I feel shitty, I smell shitty, and my life is shitty. And I'm sure plenty of others would agree with me. This life sucks I just want it to stop. Sure I want to live. But what chance do I got out there. Its her world know. I wish she didn't agree to that things deal. I wish she had stayed our friend. I wonder if Tootie is still alive? Does she even care that Tootie's still alive? Did see even care about what I said to her? Fuck I wish it would rain so I can deal with how bad I smell.

Seeing the peg legged woman open her unit's door she moves aside to let us in. AJ drops me into the old metal chair earning a pain filled groan to rumble through me. Ms. Dinkleberg goes to the next room to grab her stuff. Ms. D "Hey keep watch outside. I'll call you when you can take him." AJ nods to walk back outside. She and the other adult lifers are lucky usually you have to share a room unit with another person. Maybe even two but Ms. D and her adult friends get a unit all to themselves. Hearing her metal leg buck off the cement floor she comes back into the waiting room. A needle, tread, and a single painkiller in hand. Popping the pill I nod, as she gets right to it. I hiss and stomp my foot at the pain. She's pretty much reconnecting my skin. And it sucks to all hell.

Ms. D "Your lucky those mutts didn't get the artery. But still it's better then dying right?" "Why should we care? Evil V holds all the cards now. What do we got Ms. D?" She swiftly hits me on the side with her peg leg. Holding my hip she glares at me as I tremble in pain. Hanging my head Ms. D keeps stitching my arm. Ms. D "So times the bright side just won't be clear. But its not as if there isn't one. If you were older I'd tell you to get laid. You're still a virgin right Timothy?" I nod "Not like we have time to fuck around here." Ms. D gives me another swift peg leg kick. This time to the shin hissing in pain she once more give me her glare.

Finished with one side of my arm she does the other. And fuck it hurts just as bad. When she finally finishes I thank her and give her a ration card. This is how we pay in the labor units. You want something or need help. You pay with ration cards. Ms. D "Head over to housing unit five around seven. Tell old Bucky that I sent you to over for some soda." "Thanks Ms. D." Walking outside I met up with AJ and we head upstairs.

Holding onto the rusty side rails I follow AJ to our unit on the tenth floor. And damn was the climb a chore. Getting inside out unit I walk into our one room and drop onto my flat stained bed. AJ pulls the curtain in the room's corner to use the toilet. AJ "You ok?" "I don't know if I'll ever be ok in this place... just waiting to die about now. Wake me at five so we can bet and get some more ration cards." It was around seven when AJ woke me up to head over to storage building five. Getting inside the guy's checks us for weapons. Handing him a ration card for the both of us he asks "Fighting or betting?"

"I'm fighting he's betting." The guy nods and I give him my name. AJ "Dude I know you want to make some rations card to get some more food. But you're hurt. Just hang up the ropes for a week and lets just bet." I shake my head "No I owe Craig ten ration cards from when he got Chester out of getting on a death train last month. Plus I need to burn off a little steam." Sitting by the other guys waiting for a shot at some cards the ref calls me over. Getting up I take off my shirt, my shoes, and get my left hand tied to my opponent's left hand. Nodding I feel my arm still killing pain at me me but the ref gives everyone a thumbs up.

He signals us and we start throwing punches. This guys like the rest of the guys and gals here. You don't talk or scream you just bet and watch. The guy lands to strong crosses to my cheek. But I'm running on pissed to passing out. Pulling him to me I head butt him to upper cut him in the gut. He kicks my leg causing me to wobble back. But I regain my balance to kick him in the hip. He falls on his ass and I sit on him. I throw a few more punches but the ref pulls me off. The guys out cold with blood coming from his mouth and over his eye.

Free from the rope the bet's guy hands me my winnings and I sit down. AJ comes over to me holding a few more ration cards. AJ "Ok I made twelve. How much you made?" "Nine I'm going for another round." I give him six cards and bet the other six on myself for a full fistfight. Cracking my shoulder I watch as three other fights go before it's my turn again. Getting up I see my next fighter get up too. He's around my build the only difference he doesn't look beat to hell like me.

Nodding to the ref he starts our fight and the guy starts off by trying to grab me. Holding my ground he keeps trying to flip me over his shoulder. But I give him a few knuckles to the stomach for it. Pushing me away he kicks my left leg from under me. To follow up with a heel to my neck. Falling I cough violently trying to catch my breath. My throat is on fire and it feels like its closing up. Ref "Do you forfeit the fight?" Looking at him with watery eyes I shake my head and force myself back to my feet. This time I rush the guy. Grabbing his waist I slam him backwards. Seeing him bounce off the hard floor for a second I then kick him a few times.

The guy starts coughing to crawl away from me. Getting back to his feet I throw a few punches to his jaw. To late a hard left to his gut. The guy topples over and he's down for it. The ref calls it and the bet's guy hands me seven cards. "I'm done for the night." Getting past the crowd I grab my shirt and slip back on my beat up shoes. Following AJ outside we head over to unit five for some soda. "I feel like hammered shit." AJ "You look and smell like both too."

 **AJ's View**

It's been a whole three week since Timmy's got bit by that cyborg dog. He's been acting more homicidal then before. So far he's been to the fight cage nine times these past two weeks. Ms. D hit him over the head with her peg leg when she found out. But Timmy just gave her a few news things she could use for medicine. Hell Timmy even parted with his comics to bribe a guard for a chance to beat up a certain guard. The guard in question raped a friend Timmy knew. She and her brother went through torture before she was held down and raped. When Timmy found the guard he made his bride.

The other guards found they guy beat to death with a brick and his nightstick shoved up his ass. Guy's arm was twisted like an old tree branch and his head was smashed all over the storage-building wall. Right now though Timmy is beating the crap out for some skinny black dude that talked too much about Timmy's headband. One thing you've got to learn really quick in any sector labor camp is who not to fuck with. And Timmy is one of the top ten. Some people even warn the newbie's not to talk shit about Timmy's pink headband. I know why he wears it and nobody should poke fun at it.

Seeing the guy get punched backwards the ref ends the fight and Timmy collects his winning. I grab my own and we head back to our unit. After the climb Timmy drops on his bed. Taking a somewhat white cloth he wipes his face. His lip is bruised, his knuckles are slightly bleeding, and his ribs look like they went to a grape field for coloring. Timmy lies on his back as I change my pants. "Hey are you going to check out what Lance's has cooking tomorrow?" Timmy "Might be another mix of beans and bread again. I just hope he doesn't use those fucked up potatoes again. I saw this chick puking her guts out after trying it. Guy needs to stop trying to make all that crazy shit and just let us eat it straight."

"Hey he's trying can't blame him for that?" Timmy "I can blame him for causing someone to go to the Infirmary during work hours. Still I wonder what the big announcement before breakfast is going to be?" "It's one of Evil V's speaker. They're going to say how good we can have it if we behave. Then tell us how some got into the city and now are productive members of they cities. It's all propaganda dude. Lets get some sleep." Timmy groans as I drop down to my own bed and doze off.

It's roughly the early cracks of dawn. Everyone's lined up waiting to hear what the speaker has to say. Also I'm wondering what's up with the truck container. Soon the speaker comes out from the guard's tower giving us all a creepy as fuck smile. With a microphone in hand she starts to take. Speaker "All hail to the glory that is our Evil V. Today is a great day for us all. As you know several of our friends were killed because of the Rebels starting trouble at the mines. But rest assured we have dealt with them. But our glorious Evil V has told me to show you all her loyal and wonderfully miserable workers what becomes of the disloyal."

Snapping her fingers the guard's open the contained and pull on some chains. I go wide eye seeing all the men, women, and teens cuffed and gaged. All either in a Rebel's shirt, no shirt, and covered in dried wounds. Hearing some gasps the speaker goes on. Speaker "The Evil V has given us better lives then our old government ever could. Crime is nowhere on her streets. People this is our future where we are not separated because we're gay, colored, or strange. But its people like these Rebels that keep getting in the way. No let's all pay attention as our protectors do their jobs."

With that the guards gun down all the so-called Rebel's. Seeing their symbol with the large R with two guns creating a halo over it covered in blood. I can't help but turn my head. Looking at Timmy he's staring forward with a blank face. All the emotion he had last night nowhere to be seen. "Timmy you ok?" Timmy "I'm pretty far from ok right now." As the bullets stop I turn to see the lifeless hole filled bodies of the Rebel's. None were left breathing. A few people started to whimper or shake around us. Speaker "All our leader asks from us is loyalty my friends. And from your loyalty she will reward you with greatness. A home, food, and equal standing with others. Not even the wealthy look down on the middle class any more. So do your part and have a productive week."

She walks off and we are ordered back to get breakfast. Timmy "You asked me once if we should fight if given the chance? I don't see a lot of people reaching for that chance now dude." "Don't remind me. I just wish someone would stand up to her." Timmy "If life was like a comic maybe. But life's a lot shitter then in a comic book." One girl next to us adds, "Ain't that the fucking truth."

 **Third person's View**

Since Timmy and AJ's floor have the less people on it this month. They've been selected for cub metaling duty. Old cars and cyborgs parts get smashed up and turned into cubs. These cubs are then melted down to be reused for other stuff. As Timmy pulls AJ pushes the pallet of cubs. They wait for a moment while the pallet is secured. It's then tilted and all the cubs on it slide down into the smelter. Then they repeat.

It's been a solid five months since the Rebel executions. No one's acting up or saying anything. They just want to or hope to get out of this hellhole. But with even fewer businesses coming for selections they've been going about their regular duties as laborers. Timmy hell he even wants someone to act up to see what'll happen. One guard eyes Timmy as he and AJ push their ninth pallet. Three hours into the workday an alarms sounds. Along with red lights flash around the room. AJ "What's that?" Timmy "Fuck if I know. It's probably for the guards let's get back to work." After five minutes a sick crack echoes through the room.

It causes the floor to shake and people working to fall. Hearing gun shots and shouts pour through the room. Timmy and AJ look up to see a group of men and women shooting at the guards. The symbol of the Rebel's spray-painted to their shirt or pants leg. Some of them call for them to run. AJ grabs Timmy's arm and shoves him first. With that the whole factory district is in chaos. From shouts to screams people are going crazy as the Rebel's try and get everyone they can. As Timmy and AJ follow a voice booms out from the factories loud speakers.

Timmy stops as he hears the voice. AJ see's he's stopped to try and get him to move. But Timmy chuckles back to his friend. AJ can't believe it Timmy the tough guy he's know for years is crying. Timmy "You won't believe how happy it is to hear that voice." Before AJ can ask two Rebels force them to start running again. As several guards start shooting at them. They're trying to make it to the lifts. But the Rebels fire back killed the guards in their way. The voice on the speakers called by the Rebels The Voice specks as they get onto a free lift.

The Voice, "My brother and sisters we have achieved step one. Now to step two!" All the armed men and women shout almost at the same time "Fight back!" A man hands Timmy and shiv while he gives AJ one shot pistol. Man "Fight brothers fight for your freedom. Down with the Evil V!" Rebel's "DOWN WITH THE EVIL V!" Timmy turns to AJ "You said you wanted to fight here's you chance!" AJ nods knowing that he has to kill a guard to get a real gun. Timmy doing the same ready to stab someone. The group's lift makes it to the half way mark and everyone is expecting a fight.

Five minutes later the lifts stop and the awaiting guards open fire. The Rebels fire back. Some get hit and died from the amount of bullets they take. Timmy and the laborers rush forward screaming as they take a bullet or a life. Timmy jumps a guard by jumping right onto him. The guard fall backwards in astonishment long enough for Timmy to stab him rapidly in the neck. As the cyborg spits up the green oil like blood Timmy takes his rifle. And his ammo belt. Checking the chamber Timmy unloads the empty clip and pushes a new one down the open slot.

Hearing the click and seeing the numbers on the side telling him how much ammo he has. Timmy looks around. AJ is hurt but he's got his hands on a real handgun. Nodding they stand and follow the Rebels to the doors. As they push out the doors they see the war around them. Factory buildings burning, people getting shot my guards at vantage points, and bodies sprawled all over. Timmy pulls AJ into cover as the guards start shots at their group. Timmy and several others with rifles try and kill the guards to make head way into their escape. Feeling the kick of the rifle Timmy smiles as his fifth shot hits a guard. After a few dozen shots the last guards drop and they move from cover.

However above them they see the blazing fire of attack choppers. The group scrambles for cover as they come under missile fire. Rolling out of the way Timmy and AJ look up to see one of the choppers hit by a rocket launcher. But shortly after a chopper takes out the rocketeer's position. The two teens keep running hoping to find more Rebels. But they stop as several cyborg hounds spot them. AJ pushes into a door and Timmy follows right behind him. Timmy pushes a guard's vending machine and slams it in front of the door. The two once more go into a mad dash for their freedom.

Once more the voice of the Rebels booms in the air "Step three my siblings! Destroy the machines of Evil V!" Soon the two find a catwalk along the outside of the burning building. Starting their walk they see a storm of rockets hit or try to hit the attack choppers. AJ "We better hurry." Timmy nods as they sprint across the walkway. As they try to get to the other side one of the choppers slams into the wall of the catwalk above them. Stumbling from the impact shock way. Timmy turns to see that the catwalk was barely holding onto the side of the building. AJ looks at Timmy hoping the metal will hold. But it's the catwalk above them that gives first. Timmy grabs AJ and jumps off the side of the walkway.

Seeing the rocks at where they are to land Timmy hopes that it won't hurt too badly. But something tells him to hold out his hand. Thinking its just instinct Timmy raises his hand to feel nothing but an odd warm feeling. AJ "Dude what are you doing?" Timmy opens his clinched eyes to see that his hand is glowing pink. And that he and AJ have stopped in mid drop. Seconds before they hit the rocks. Before Timmy can say anything his hand stops glowing and they land. AJ stares at Timmy who stares at his hand. AJ "Dude how did you?" Timmy utterly dumbstruck can't think of anything. Timmy "No idea."

However the two try to brush it off and run to find the Rebels. As the two fights through another factory length street. They find the Rebels loading survivors into getaway trucks. Running to the trucks Timmy turns seeing the blazing trail a missile heading right at them. Seeing the world slower then ever Timmy shoves AJ. And feels the hot flash of the missile. Only for it to last a second. Turning Timmy blinks several times to see that once more his hand is glowing and he's unharmed. A few Rebels sprint to him shocked at what they just saw. Grabbing both Timmy and AJ they jump into a truck and drive off. As Timmy and AJ look from the back of the truck. They see the factories of Evil V burning to the ground.

Rebel "Yeah burn to the ground. Soon it'll be V's whole empire that burns." AJ "One can only hope now." Another Rebel taps Timmy shoulder "The Voice will be glad to see you. Here take a painkiller and get some rest. You two will need it." Timmy nods sinking into his set on the bouncing truck bed. Timmy ' _I hope your watching. Cause I got out and I'll do what I need to do to see you pay for the pain we suffered.'_

 **Unknown person's View**

"So tell me how did the Rebels make it to that factories again major?" Seeing the cowering commander cyborg before me his sweat pouring down his face. His knees shaking and from the sounds of his stomach he was either going to puke or shit himself. Either way he's dead. He allowed the Rebel's to take all the laborers in the third sector factories along with the sectors housing unit's life moral prisoners. This was unacceptable I had a lot of fun with the misery there. The sad faces of kids I once new. A few I had the most fun watching try to make their shitty situation manageable. And this fuckup has the balls to try and ask for another chance.

Cyborg commander "Empress V I did everything I could. Once Rebels armed the laborers we stood very little chance. My men were told to kill the Rebel's yes and they were doing well. They soon became out numbered once they snuck into the factories and home units." "Tell me how they could kill all of your men with only make shift knives and single shot pistols? Your excuses have worn thin with me commander. I'll be sure to tell you second in command the good news."

He shakes even harder trying to think of something to say. But I don't want to hear it. Snapping my fingers an electric whip snarls his neck. He kicks and begs for a second chance. But I don't give second chances for failures. Looking to my left I see the reports on my secretaries desk. "Susan give me a summary of everything that happened during the breakout. And make sure to not skip the small stuff." Susan nods as I look out the large window of my throne/ office room. Its good to be on top, it's hard to make sure the pests stay in their place.

She's trying to get together an army to help the hold out states. She can try all she wants. But now it'll be easier to find her. She has him with her. I still remember my old self. Hard to let all of my past go. He bucked teeth still a reminder of how much he smiled. I'll enjoy crushing her and seeing what kind of face he makes this time.

 **AJ's View**

As we walk around the underground network of tunnels. Timmy and me have been with the Rebels for at least four days. Timmy was kept from seeing other people for these few days. The Rebels simply told me that they wanted to ask him a few questions. But now they're taking us to meet the person they called The Voice. She's supposed to be the one in charge of all the Rebels on this side of the US. Timmy and me take a seat as several other Rebels come into the room. After some time a side door opens to have a girl around out age walk in. She has black pigtails, large glasses with one cracked lens, and pretty much that same Rebel themed outfit.

The girl sits down across from us still smiling. Timmy "Been a while Tootie." The Rebels look at Timmy oddly to have the teen girl answer "Same to you Tim. Still angry at my sister?" Timmy "Hardly anyone knows that she's related to you. But if I get a chance I'll get revenge for what she did to our parents." "Whoa hold on a minute a few months ago Timmy you were giving up on fighting with the Rebels. What's made you do a three sixty?" The Voice or Tootie "Because bro he's a Fairy. Evil V and us have history... a lot of history some of you might not understand. Before the start of the second half of the magic war she was family. I'm ashamed of it yes. But at one time Evil V looked out for Tim and me.

"Next time we know she's destroying everyone we love. I got away because Tim here collapsed the escape tunnel before he run through it. I've been trying to find you for a couple of years now Tim. Glad your ok." Timmy "Apreitaite it Tootie but I'm far from fucking ok. And you can ask anyone you picked up from my camp and they'll tell you the same. I have a fucking death wish. But this magic thing in me... How the fuck can I possibly be of help when I can't even us it?" Another Rebel "We're going to help with that part. The Evil V hates good nature she's almost feeding off of all the territories misery. We send you into a few of the cities we're fighting in. And we can inspire people to fight back."

"So the plan is to get him to fight and inspire. What if the Evil V sends someone to kill him?" Female Rebel with a Russian accents "Not to worry my friends. We'll give him a disguise. That way when things get too crazy he slips away without anyone noticing. And with help of magic jammer his magical signal will be blocked from Evil V's scanning drones." Timmy "Tootie I assume you've come up with what I'm going to wear? You always did love fashion." Tootie smiles widely nodding as she motions Timmy to follow here. After twenty minutes Timmy and Tootie walk back into the room.

Timmy is wearing an old motorcycle helmet. But it has two cartoons like grenades of the sides of it colored pink. While his overall outfit is a leather jacket with a large pink stars on the shoulders. Over the sides of his leather jacket are pieces of metal riveted into it making it look cooler. His steel-toed biker boots have sprints in the heels. And his baggy black pants had two pink streaks going down the side. Finally in pink letters within a red explosion on his back are words in a banner. The banner reads Pink Bomber.

"Dude you look like a old school biker." Timmy "Shut up dude. So how do we start this off? Cause I still don't know how to use magic at all?" Rebel "We're going to hit the natural weapons museum and take something that might help you." Timmy "Might what's the might?" Tootie "We're not sure if what we're after will be there. But we are sure that it'll help you with your magic if its there." "Ok but what if Evil V gets too interested? I mean when was the last time any of the Head F.R.E.D's allowed a Fairy to walk free?" Rebel "They won't catch him. Cause once we get what we need he'll be able to help us fight back. Timmy's our ace and when kids see him they'll flip with joy."

Timmy "So I can't let anyone know who I am under this helmet right?" Tootie and the others nod "No one outside this room will know who you are under the helmet Tim. No let's get ready we need to hit the packing district to distract those chumps. Then make our real move." Nodding we leave the room but Tootie stops Timmy from leaving. Tootie "Go on ahead Tim will catch up." Timmy "Go ahead a grab a bite bro. I'll see you in a little while." I nod to close the door behind me.

 **Timmy's View**

Looking through the open helmet visor I keep an eye out for our signal. Tootie had convinced me to turn my pink headband into a pink mouth mask to wear under the helmet. Yeah much like her mother and sister you can't say no to Tootie and those green eyes. AJ "Dude you screw Tootie after we left? I mean I not judging..." "No dude I... we just needed to catch up. I mean six years apart really makes you want to reconnect with someone. And she wanted to reconnect. I'll tell you more when we're alone right now we need to wait for the signal." Sitting on the muggy fire escape is bad enough.

But we have to wait for it to start raining along with waiting for the distraction team to hit their target. After two hours the rain is pretty heavy and my socks are kind of soggy. AJ taps me as smoke and alarms start to sound form the packing area. Radio, "All teams move for the main target." Sliding down the fire escape we run along the back alley's to stop at the first meet area. The Two rebels there hand AJ and me our weapons. AJ has shotgun while I have a SMG.

Rebel "Ok teams three and five are going in through the tunnels under us. If they don't meet us at the vault we have to meet them. We're going to hit the side entrance. The main entrance is under lockdown because of everyone else hitting the packaging district. From what we know there should only be ten guards." AJ "I wish we had better Intel." "Well for that we'd need better computers. All we got are the beat up ones from the scrap yards." Female rebel "I get your point but we need to move now." Rushing across the rain soaked streets I used a pocket popper to blow off the side doors handle.

Inside we check our surroundings for the guards and their drones. As we get closer a growl comes from somewhere in the building. I look around "Did someone miss dinner?" With that the guy screams as a cyborg hounds jumps and bites into his neck. AJ pumps a few rounds into it while the girl with us looks him over. Soon the alarms ring. "Can he walk?" Girl rebel "No he's gone move." Rushing down the halls AJ and I follow her seeing as she has the map. As we turn three guards spot us. In an instant all of us going back a forth in a blaze of bullets. One guards takes five to the chest while another gets clipped in his thigh.

I take the kill shot and scatter his robobrains all over the marble floor. AJ rushes the last guard causing him to flinch as he pummels him with buckshot. After the seventh shot the guards on his back dead. Running once more we stop as several hovering head bots fire lasers at us from their mouths. I feel the burn as one laser gets my knee. Rolling to cover I see AJ and the chick with us do the same. Pulling a grenade I throw it with the other rebel doing the same. Taking cover the grenades goes off causing a good amount of damage around the place. Looking over my cover a laser just misses my head. Seeing a few burns hairs fall into my head I fell for the spot.

Piss I pop up and shoot at the ones that don't get hit by a mini explosion. AJ flanks the last one take a clean shot at its side. Fizzling it implodes as it hits the floor. Rushing down the hallways we turn to find two guards at the door we need to get through. I run across to the other side of the hall. Distracted with shooting at me AJ and the Rebel kill's them. Running down the staircase we stop as three guards burst through and access door way. Rushing one I tackle him into the railing. Distracted the Rebel and AJ kill the other guards while I stab the one I'm pinning in the neck.

Rushing down the stairs we finally reach the basement and its giant steel vault door. Placing a brick of C4 at the door the chick arm it with a trip wire. Rebel "Ok the others are still dealing with the bots in the tunnels no doubt. Once we get the device we have to make it to them." AJ and I pull two heavy drills from the backpacks we've been carrying. We start drilling into the first four locking joints inside of the door. The Rebel tries to finish up hacking into the keypad but she seems to be struggle. Rebel "Shit the codes won't enter." AJ "Switch with me." Rebel "What?" "Just give it to him we don't have time." Switching AJ scoops up the large hackers pad. We need the doors secondary locks off before we blow it open. After five beeps he gives us the thumbs up.

Placing chunks of C4 into the holes we made we add the blasting caps. We stand back and blow the large door off its frame. With the large door slumping forward its crashes down and cracks the floor. Getting inside the Rebel starts looking over the crates scattered around the room. "What are we looking for?" Rebel "The box we need has the numbers 2223457." AJ "I got it." Pulling the crate over his shoulder AJ and the Rebel race for the door. But I stop to pull a spray can. Writing quick in the pink spray I rush out after them. "Hope your watching cause we have a debt to settle."

 **Tootie's View**

Eighteen dead and all we can hope for is the Intel from the old files are good. If not all we got from the main heist might be junk. Timber and Blook are now trying to blow torch the final locking mechanisms for the metal box. Timmy or the Pink Bomber is getting stares from everyone in the room. I told the Rebel's that a real hero finally came to help us. But he needed one last thing to prove that he was worthy to help us. So now we're all on edge.

Something needs to give. A side has to show that they cannot be beaten. And she's held all the cards so far. We need Tim we need him. And from the way the kids are giving him as they wait by their parents. They want to see too what a real hero looks like. We all need this... Tim's minds been in a slop downward from what his friends and Ms. D's told me. Something will give because everyone need a little more hope. Blook " _ **I think its open**_." I look at Timber to translate "He says he thinks its open." Blook grabs the edges and push the metal boxes top off. With the box open I walk up to look inside.

Smiling I pick up our prize. The thin chrome black tube fits right into my hand. The large chain tassel that wraps around the wrist has a little gold star hanging off it. Turning I walk over to Tim. "Fingers crossed everyone." Handing it to Tim it buzzes for a moment to then hum. The tubes inner workings comes to life in Tim's hand. Several futuristic strips go along the tubes body until they reach the top of the tube. Just like that the end glows bright like a flashlight. I smile "My friends allow me to introduce the Pink Bomber the last Fairy warrior." Cheers sounds through the cramped room as everyone pats Tim on the back or want to shake his hand.

Tim "So how do I use this thing?" "Don't worry we'll test you out in the practice room. For now just be cool and be their hero." Tim nods as he tries to act cool. Soon his bold friend taps me. "AJ right? You want to see if you can use that thing too? Never know maybe we'll get lucky." AJ "I'm ok. But I was wondering if you can tell me how you've been doing with your tech. If I can get more stuff we can get better Intel. I can even find ways for the tech to help Pink and the other operations you might have in mind." "Ok talk to Blook and Timber tomorrow. Right now I think the heroes going to need someone to save him."

I chuckle as Tim bends down to have the kids jump and hug him. I can tell from his movement it's been a long time since he's felt this way. A connection a reason to be happy. My mom told me kids are every generation's future. We have to show them that being a hero and standing up against evil are what being a hero is all about.

 **The Evil V's View**

I can't believe what these scouts are telling me. It's simply impossible. I conjure a knife and fling it into the eye socket of one of them. "Tell me again this time without your snarky word play." Scout on the left "Look ma'am like we said this guy he's been causing problems all over Kansas. When we got to the first site of his attacks it was just a museum, then a weapons depot, and a guard network tower. Now he's hitting weapons shipments, prisoner trains, and cyborg shipment trucks. We don't have any other knowledge other then that he works with the Rebels. Under the command of the Voice. And he calls himself the Pink Bomber. Ma'am from what we saw he can use mauuuuufudduH!"

Using my own magic I choke the life from the fool and let him drop to the ground. Glaring at the last one I float off my throne and past Susan's desk. A few inches away from the last scouts face I can smell his fear. "Tell everyone that someone is using magic or trying to be a Fairy and I'll kill you too. Magic is for the powerful not the weak that want the world to be boring and kind. Bleh you're dismissed and tell all the guards in the Kansas state to kill that faker and any other Rebels ON SIGHT!" He salutes me to run off. Looking out my window I can taste the misery of the people that don't like the new way of life that I'm imposing on them all. The powerful and loyal get special chips put into them. Along with those that deserve to be on equal grounds.

I've separated all cities into a special layout. Those that prove to be loyal, true givers of my ideal world, and have good genes will be allowed into the inner rings of cities. The second city rings are for people who are powerful but must earn a living. Basically lawyers, judges, programmers, and assassins you know etc. my kind of people. Then there's the third ring they are the working class they get paid but they have prisoners from selections doing the heavier lifting. I remember how I gave some of them a taste of the center ring lifestyle. No job, no worry about losing your home. Sure I want all my subjects to live a job and money free life.

But some have to be miserable for others to stay happy. No one will rebel once the Rebels are dealt with. Tootie's still playing leader for her Rebels. And now she might have a new friend causing waves. The only time I like waves is when the roll across my naked body on my private beach. Susan "Ma'am Veronica is asking when she'll get her third chip implant?" "Call doctor Hurt's tell him to setup the appointment she's been very good. So she's earned it."

These chips grant you freedom to do certain things around states. Power states is the full name of my three-ring state power hierarchy. Hell I still get a kick that the no lifers are a real work force now. Yes even those people that sit on their ass have a paying job. They basically plug their chip codes into their computers and they came sell life bucks. Online is much different now and so are the games. People play games with Life bucks that equal to real money. Also I love the new fun people are having with Killers tube. People do anything they can to kill, murder, or backstab people that work inside a selected building. Usually it's all ridged but the last few entries have been fun to watch.

Turning away from the window to float to my room. Throwing off my cap and dark ruler style clothes I change into my nightwear. Short yoga pants and a see through nightie. I pull a small book of pictures from my bed draw remembering the old times. "Sorry sis but you may want life to go back to how it was. But I won't let it. I finally have things the way I want them to be. And no one is going to change it back." Looking over my shoulder I see the bumbling fool of a Hunter trip his way in through my door. His pale skin like most Fairy Hunters still getting their fix off dry black mushrooms. Still find is nasty as fuck that his ear is on his neck. It's Crocker and boy he's looking even paler then normal.

Crocker "Sorry I'm late my empress I got caught up with helping my mother..." Seeing him stare at my breast I slam a magic weight onto his head. "The last thing I need to do is think about your mother. And pay attention or I'll do worse then hit you with a weight. Now head to Kansas and put an end to whoevers faking being a Fairy." Crocker "Yes ma'am." He runs off with his odd Fairy Anti generator pack. "I still wonder why I keep him around?" Flipping through the pages I find one of him his buckteeth and smile as gentle looking as my memories of him. Even seeing his face broken from what I did was enough for me not to kill him. Hearing a scream followed by the sounds of someone falling down spiral stairs I smirk. "Now I remember."

 **Timmy's View**

Smiling I use magic very lightly to create a many bubbles as I can for the kids. They laugh and giggle at how much fun they're having. It's been eight months since I've become the Pink Bomber. And for the most part it's been going well. Looking up Tootie waves me over. Creating a pack of chalk I hand it to the kids. Who ran to tell Ms. D. She's become a go to nanny for a lot of the orphan kids around the place. Tootie "I see you've got a handle on creating stuff and having fun with the kids." "Yeah. Is AJ and the other back from hitting that truck?" Tootie "They'll be here in another hour. But Tim are you ok? AJ been telling me you've been spacing out when you're not wearing your helmet?"

"I've been wondering what it'll take to beat her? I also being thinking of how I can possibly stand a chance against her? She's far stronger then me. Is it wrong that apart of me wants her to be family again? I just want to see her most of all... is that wrong or horrible?" Feeling Tootie's hand on my cheek I turn to her. Pulling me closer she slides my mouth mask down. I feel Tootie's lips meet mine for a heart-warming kiss. I remember the feelings I had for her and her sister. They were there for me when our parents were fighting with the Fairies. But after what She did it all changed. And the world lost its sense of kindness and joy.

V was family and she tried to erase us from the world so she wouldn't seem weak. Even when I was younger I thought she was strong. I saw her and Tootie as my sisters. And over time my love for them was like a flower open and always accepting. But V agreed to a path I never thought she would walk. She always told us if given a chance she would be a Fairy. Then the changes began. It was first just her facial reactions, then her laugh became twisted, and soon her eyes became intense with an emotion I never saw before. And then he came and she agreed. That one night it took for V to take over our old hometown. She didn't even blink when the Anti's goons took me away. I still see her eyes watching me the whole time as they did.

Pulling away I look at Tootie her green eyes were always lighter then V's. Tootie rubs my cheek to take notice the liquid on her fingers. I was crying while we were kissing. Pulling her into a hug she hugs me back. "Tootie I still remember when she use to scare us. How she playfully teased us. I still can't believe she took that Anti's offer. How she kill them..." Tootie sinks deeper into our hug. Tootie "I know... we'll do everything to remind people how to be sweet and kind again." Nodding I look over her shoulder to see one of the little kids staring at us. "Hey do you want me to create something else cutie?" The little girl smiles as she pulls me by the finger back into the room. ' _Vicky your the evil that I must fight right? Then I'll do it for the innocent. And so people don't end up like I am. Confused and shifting through the wind._ '

 **Jester; Well there you go everyone and please be honest. But not painfully honest cause nobody really likes flamers. So yeah like, share, and comment and peace off everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone hope you all aren't too upset about our late second chapter to this fic. Smiles well he likes a certain pairing for the show. While I like a good few of them. Still we came to an agreement and yeah he's ok with it. But he doesn't want to give any input of the rest of the story. He just told me when I get to lemons that he'll handle them. So until them it'll just be me. So lets see what you all left in the comments. Ky Karno yeah I know the fight scenes weren't all that. At the time I was writing another fight scene so my attention was divided. But I hope you like this chapter too. Starfiction123 my friend we will definitely continue I half a good few chapters Ideas written up. You have my thanks for not only your kind words. But for being so truthful with your review thank you. And the fixation for the shipping of Timmy and Vicky started on a blog on FanFiction. Still I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Aufmuthbrandon no problem my friend we'll continue. Neosword7 we'll sorry my friend no spoilers so all I will say is that the ended is not ready yet. But we have an idea so yeah. Anyway everyone hope you like this chapter.**

 **Smiles; Finally! Fanfic state all set Ready GO!**

 **The Evil V's View**

I walked past Susan and into my large war room. I walk to my seat at the head of the war room table. Around it are my elite fairy hunters and my trusted generals. My fairy hunters are Crocker (appearing as a hologram), Dr. Kilbrew, Doombringer, Mandie, Francis, Betty, and Gary. My generals are Missy (daughter to the super villainess Hair Razor), Trixie Tang, and Veronica Star. I sit down at my seat to look right at Crocker. "Crocker! Why isn't that faker dealt with? It shouldn't be that hard." Crocker "Sorry ma'am I was caught off guard by his last two attacks. But this time I'll catch him. I tipped of the newspapers saying that a new shipment of super cyborg arm enhancements will be heading down to Florida. Know the faker he'll sneak on board and try to destroy the shipment. But instead he'll find himself in a trap and dead! Hhheheheeheh!"

I sigh to pinch my eyes an end his hologram. "The rest of you be ready. If Crockpot kills this faker it'll cripple the Rebels inspiration everywhere. Missy I want you to start with attacks to their boats I believe you know where they are." Missy flips her blonde curls to give a sly smile and evil glean to her eyes. Missy "From the last lost shipment in the Gulf we can be safe to assume they're using the Cuban island clusters as a hiding place. But once we start our sweep you'll receive the good news my evil one." "Good Francis, Mandie, Betty, and Gary keep things in Canada under control. We need those mines to pump out more metals and coal. Doombringer be on standby. If Crocker fails I expect you to handle things swiftly. Kilbrew how goes your misery shots."

Dr. Kilbrew "Wonderful my evil one with each shot given to the twenty 'volunteers'. They have a twenty percent rise in aggression. Or a twenty five percent rise in the depression. While still performing their normal jobs with little time lost." "Good begin giving the shots after another two months of testing. Veronica Trixie how goes the reform school programs?" Veronica "Like great V we have half of the students obsessed with personal image and trying to be better then someone. While the others or former Rebel kids try to spread misery by fighting or back talking with cold comments. It's all so funny." Veronica giggles as she files her nails Trixie giggle evilly right with her. Trixie "Hey V what do you plan to do once Crockhead kills that fake fairy"? "I first want to see his face while he's a corpse. Then try a few spells I have lying around." As I ponder more spells a series of beeps catch my attention. "Speck your ID number and you better have a good reason for using this channel soldier."

Cyborg soldier "Sorry for the disrespect madam V number 12221211590. Hunter Crocker told me to record this fight for your enjoyment. Also to inform you that the Rebels have fallen for his trap." The soldier turns the camera to the train cars window. Inside Crocker is facing off with a biker in a beat up jacket and helmet. I smile as Crocker's fairy pack sucks at his magic and stores it into its magic containing cylinder. The faker rolls and throws a few odd objects at Crocker. But Crocker counters and causes his spells to fly back at him. The faker though weak in spell skill is light on his feet. And isn't moving like he's new to a fight. Trixie "That's a fairy warrior he looks like a scared plebe if you ask me V." I simply watch I want to see the extent of his powers first hand. And how far Crocker can push him.

 **Timmy's View**

Shit fell right into a trap and didn't even get a gift bag. I roll again feeling my power drain a lot from my body. This wacko with the super vacuum strapped to his back is worse then I thought. And boy can he talk guy his ears on his neck and he can't tell when its time to shut up. Wacko "Give it up faker a real fairy wouldn't be this easy to corner. Now you will die by the hands of Crocker the fairy sucker!" I can't help it I have to laugh "Dude you really call yourself that? Serious has anyone ever told you of sexual jokes? Cause if no damn you are fucking stupid!" Crocker not getting what I mean stops attacking me. Pondering for a moment I actually see a light bulb shine over his head. Snapping back to the reality of his own nickname. Crocker "Wow no wonder my ex wife never called me by my evil name in bed." I gage and shake my head "First off ew, second ew your were married, and three aahahahahaha!" Crocker grits his teeth to try and suck away at my magic again.

Hiding behind some stack crates I need to think of a plan. " What did Tootie say about fairy magic against Anti magic again... Oh the key to fairy magic is happiness so think happy Tim." Digging deep I bring up a small memory of my past and then blow into the side of the wand. Soon bubbles start to emerge from the wands end as I keep filling air into it from the side like a flute. I come out from behind the crates to have Crocker look at me. Crocker "What you think being a child will help you win?" "Yup being a child has always been my happy place. Soooo why not." Waving the wand I tap several of the bubble and wave my wand around some more. Its shinning wave causes more of my magic to drain from me. The bubbles shimmer and morph together. In a blink they form seven large bubble men. Each rough six feet tall, sporting bubble muscles and wrestling masks. Crocker flips his vacuum cleaner and tries to suck them up.

But one bubble man rams his arm into the vacuums mussel stopping it. Crocker shakes it several times but nothing happen. Crocker looks from his weapon then to large wrestle bubble men an gulps. Crocker gives a nervous chuckle and pulls on his shirt collar. Crocker "You wouldn't happen to have a needle on you would you?" With bubble wrestling trapping him from running I smirk. "Boys teach him how we play back in the day." Crocker screams as the bubble men beat him senseless for a few minutes. To then leave him hanging by a weggy off a hook in the train car. Crocker weak and bleeding whimpers his pain "My dignity taken by a bubble." He passes out and my radio goes off. AJ "Bomb blow the car and jump for it we're waiting for pickup." Placing a brick of C4 on the cars middle junction joint. I then use a little magic to make sure one wall isn't damaged. Giving it a quick tag of my logo I jump from the train.

With the bubble men right behind me I trigger the bombs. Blowing up the train like a B list action movie scene. I land with a thud and an odd wobble from both landing an being so close to the kaboom. Shaking myself off I jog with the bubble men. Finding AJ and the others with little problem we catch a ride down to Mexico. But I send the bomb men off to be a distraction for anyone trying to catch us. From what we've heard things aren't looking good for the Rebel's ships. Hidden away in the trunk of several cars are me and several other Rebels. I have my helmet off seeing as I'm with AJ. AJ "I hate cramped spaces." "It could be worse you could have some wacko vacuum cleaner trying to kill you." AJ "Dude no matter how many times you say that I still can't believe it." Radio "Believe it AJ Crocker's one of evil V's trusted fairy hunters. The guy maybe wacko in the head but he's no push over. But I'm starting to wonder about the rumors seeing as Bomber beat him first try."

"Talk about lucky if you ask me after he first started to drain my magic. But still I'd hate to meet V other fairy hunters." Radio "Everyone relax reaching first check point don't move." AJ "Might want to put this back on." Sliding back on my helmet AJ then drapes the canvas tarp over our prone bodies. Hearing the taps and pattering of dog paws along the car AJ looks close to shitting himself. After ten minutes the car starts to move and AJ exhales using his forearms like pillows. AJ "Next time Timber comes as the engineering backup." "Sure and then when he calls you and ask him for the grocery list. You have got to relax AJ." Tapping my radio for all channels "Ok everyone be ready now that we're heading to Mexico I'll explain the mission. We have to take the cargo frater and meet up with the Rebel ships." Radio from car three "Nothings every simple is it?" "You'll see when we get there." After five days of cramps the trunk opens and our three cover operatives greet us. Climbing out we're in the basement of a garage complex.

Taking the stairs down we break into the tunnels and travel east. After the walk and a short climb we come into a Rebel safe house. Waving my wand I light the lantern scattered around the room. Place needs a maid I can see rat crap all over the place. AJ goes over to the window and pulls his collapsing keyboard and small screen from his bag. Tapping a few keys it starts up and he places a small camera on the window ledge. AJ "Ok everyone hold your butts cause we got a scan coming in." As AJ does his techno geek thing I help the guys open up the weapons locker. I strap more ammo for my SMG and pistol into my ammo satchel. On the train I underestimated the security and used my lag magazine well before I had to fight The Sucker. Heheh still so freaking funny anyway can't let that happen again. AJ calls us over and we try to look at his small computer screen.

AJ "Ok this is good they're getting a fresh shipment of weaponry in two hours. Their guard schedule seems to thin out a little before the graveyard shift. We'll only have less than twenty minutes to take the control of the alarms. Take the ships control and get it moving before we get made. Bad news is that our new crazy wacko is on board with them though." AJ shows a picture of Crocker and from the looks of him he doesn't have that much injuries from a bomb going off in his face. Or any from the bubble men kicking his ass all over that train car. Shaking my head "Damn are all fairy hunters as crazy and so damn tough to kill as him?" Rebel teen girl "I heard they're worse fairy hunters under evil V. This guys only a small fry compared to the others. Also why are you worried Bomber you kicked his ass before. No way he'll stand a chance now that you know his tricks." I gulp and rub my neck "I got a bad feeling after this job some body will want my head on a plate."

 **Crocker's View**

Darn it my Evil one hates my failure. No doubt Doom is laughing the whole time the cyborg soldier recorded my shame. But I won't let this go. General Missy needs these weapons and supplies for the fleet to rid the sees of the Rebel's little fleet. And if I assume all things so far the Rebels will try and destroy this shipment too. So all I have to do is wait and see. But I just want my Evil one to at least not allow commanders Trixie and Veronica to be allowed the control my punishment. I've seen the video those two posts on YouPain the video and sharing site. None of it is pretty I can tell you. Damn this sucks five hours and still nothing. And why is it raining! Several bolts of lighting boom too close for my taste so I duck into the ship to dry off. Cyborg "Sir are you ok?" "I'm fine just tell the others to remain active. I want even the slightest out of place toe and odd sounding rain run off pipe to be reported. Her Evilness is already angry and I don't want to see her furious at our lack of diligence. Now MOVE IT!"

Watching her run off I throw off my fairy sucker to wipe of the rainwater. "I really need to come up with a better name the fairy Sucker." The booming of the thunder still too close for me to go back outside. After a while the ship starts to rock and I don't get why. Looking out a porthole I see we're backing out from the docks. "Helmsman why are we moving we are to leave until the morning. Helmsman answer... any guards on deck and in the ship I want a full intruder sweep now!" Radio "Sir the ships been boarded Rebel are hitting different parts of the ship. We've lost contact with the helms room." "All shore parties alert SS. Scalawag is being hijacked send aerial support and backup." The radio began to give strange feedback and scrambled noises. Groaning I sling my sucker back onto my back and jog out into the rain. Seeing two cyborgs firing at a fleeing Rebel I charge a little magic and shot a magic ball at the Rebel. It causes her scream and slam into the side railing of the ship. Her screams die as her back snaps and slams her body several times on the deck. Cyborg runs over to me "Sir our radios are being jammed."

"I know that you fools hurry find the jammers source and stop it. We need to tell of the ships position." A snarky voice catches my ear I know it all to well. The one who shamed me and caused my Evilness to be angry. I turn to try and find where the faker's voice is coming from. Faker "Sorry Crockpot but that's not going to happen. My friends and I heard this ship was the best at drowning wacko's." In a flash both cyborgs get hit with a large bolt of pink energy. I turn to see a very wet fairy faker. "Well if it isn't the fairy faker. I should have guessed my evil empress would send me to stop you." Faker "I'm more surprised you still have a job after the beating I gave you. They must be in short supple of idiots with the name sucker in their name." As he starts to laugh I charge another magic ball and fire. Only for him to bat it back at me with his wand shaped like a bat.

I evade my own attack to hear his charge. He takes wild swings at me. After he missed another swing I give a victorious ha. Taking aim at his back only for his wand to turn into a staff and hit my delicates. Dropping to a knee he causes a long ring to go off along the side of my head. Shoving my sucker into the deck I force he back with a shockwave to his feet. Standing again I fire more magic attack at him. But he keeps rolling and batting them back at me. Dodge his back swing I finally hit him in the thigh causing him to lost his balance. The faker slides along the deck behind a crate as I fire at him again. "Damn you're just a Nat that won't stop buzzing around me." Feeling his bat connect with my stomach I cough to feel a kick to my side. I skid into the water of the rain to for a few feet. Rolling over I look up at the faker as he aims his wand at me.

Faker "I'm not fake I'm a real fairy so get it straight." His wand glows and I see a patch of rain clouds glowing too. A familiar voice answers his comment "Oh a real fairy then let me clip your wings." Faker "What aarhrhrhrha!" His screams of pain are crossed with the jerking of electricity as he's then tugged backwards. As he slides on the ships deck I look to see Doombringer standing over him. In her hand is her nine-tailed energy whip. She snares the whip around his neck and lifts him off the deck and his feet. Doom stands at and startling seven feet. I too was left breathless when I first tried hitting on her. Doom "Sorry little fairy unlike Croaker I'm a real fairy hunter. But my empress has charged me with bringing you to her alive. Now be a good little goody two shoes and scream until you pass out." Doom sends more magic energy into the faker as I collect myself and make my way to her. "Doom I had things under control you didn't have to butt in." Doom "Shut up fool empress is more then pissed at your actions. She's going to have a long talk with you once I return with this fairy."

I huff about to counter her words when she's sent flying backwards by a bolt of lighting. The fairy wriggles free as she and he land on a few crates. Freed from the whip he jogs off weaving between things making it hard for me to hit him. Doom growls to stand up wiping off the rain from her face. Doom "Good little fairy tactic of running and evading. I like a good chase makes the hunt even better. Be useful fool and draw him out so I want incapacitate him maybe empress will go easier of your punishment." I groan and jog into the mess of crates and transport containers. After a few minutes I try to taint him out of hiding. Seeing a shadow run past a few crates I give chase. But as I turn something heavy slams into my gut. Doubling back I cough feeling my dinner almost leaving my stomach. I look up to see a goat a glowing pink goat. "Nice goat want a tin can?" The goat huffs and takes a few steps back. The fairy comes out and pets it to point to me. Fairy "Chompy lets show the 'fairy hunter' how we say bye bye." The goat nods and charges me and the next thing I know I go night night again.

 **Doombringer's View**

I shake my head at how simple the young fairy has taken out Crocker. I drop down and glare wickedly at him. "My empress said you would think on your feet and she was right. But little fairy you're trying to help fools recapture a world that was filled with weaklings and idiots. Who couldn't handle the needs of the many over their own. Empress V has made sure that fools know their place. The weak are allowed in powerful places and justice is always true. Why not change sides? I'm sure my empress could always use a pupil to mold under the guidance. I'm sure she'd even favor you with a few young woman if you prove your loyalty to her." Fairy "Last thing I need is her telling me all the things she's done for her slice of life. I know the old V and she was much better then this new one." I raise and eyebrow but his goat charges me before I can ask him a follow up question.

Jumping I land on a container and few the impact of the goats head. It not only leaves a sizable dent but the container got a few inches off the deck. Looking up another strike of pink lighting tries to strike me. I drop a smoke screen and weave along the tops of the container. The fairy is hiding again but I need to know more. Any information I can return to my empress with if I lose him. She'll be ok with and won't punish me. Jump from the top of the containers I pull three flash grenades. Throwing them in opposite points I hear and grunt of pain. Smiling I jog to find the fairy and his little goat. The goat kicks it legs threateningly and charges me. I want for him to get within range. In a rolling leap I evade the goat as it hits another container. As it turns I throw several knives into its side. In groans in pain before vanishing in a pink puff of fairly smoke.

I turn to my surprise the fairy tackles me and punches my ads. Hissing at the pain I punch him in the back in with a stubbed spike brass knuckle. After several punches he drops to his knees holding a hand to his wounds. With a sides way kick I slam his head into a crates edge. His helmet cracked visor cracks on the hit. Grabbing his collar I then dragged him to a container and kept slamming him into it. He raised his arms to try and stop me. Wrapping him in my whip I pull him and slam him into the ships deck several times. "Surrender my Empress takes great interest in those who remember her before her conquest. I'm sure you and her would have a fine talk so long as you still have your teeth." The fairy grunts to left himself to one knee. His helmets visor on the left side is cracked open. I can see a little of the face under it. _'Eye's as soft as chestnuts and a little pinkish coloring to his face'_.

Scanning the opening further I see the wrinkles he's face and the color of his skin. _'So my empress was right he is young. Lets see how he handles more pain?'_ Sending an energy jolt into him he jerks wildly in pain. In his pain he slams his wand onto the deck only to have a geyser of water slam into me. Digging my boot heels into the ships steel as I feel my whip loosens. Holding my ground I wait for his little trick to subside. Once his water show ends I move my wet hair from my face to see several pink canon's aimed at me. Fairy "Avast yeh harlot surrender or me cannons will wreck yah." "Well sailor I rather walk my own plank." Jumping from the ships side I land on a lifeboat and cut it loose. I turn to see Crocker worm his way onto the small boat as I ride off back to the docks. I open my phone to call my empress. "I have Intel on the fairy my evil empress. And yes Crocker has failed again."

 **Tootie's View**

When we finally got a signal to the fleet Major Freely told me of the two hunters that fought with the Pink Bomber aka Tim. Tim looked like shit. His jacket was torn and smeared with dried up blood. Tim "Evil V has taken me serious Tootie she sent her best fairy hunters to track me. I can't stay with the fleet and help. It'll draw them to their location. Once we make land AJ, me and a few other will hitch a ride." I nod to look at Major Freely. "Freely how goes the haul busters are we close to making them or are we still blowing smoke?" Major Freely "With the work your fairy did to get us more parts and heavy caliber weapons we can try more trails. But for now we're just blowing smoke. We don't have a solid base out here yet. We also need more medical supplies the ones your fairy and his friends brought isn't enough." Tim "I recommend you hit one of the supple trains along the west coast and ship them down through the tunnels."

Major Freely "It'll take too long. But we have no other choice with the defenses of general Missy and the ship under her command. Its clear she's on patrol looking for us." "That last thing we need is her sinking what's left of the fleet. Scrap that ship Bomber brought and reinforce every thing you have Major. We'll have another team hijack a few small fishing ridges." Major Freely "Thank you Tootie we'll be sure to send your friends back with care. Major Freely signing off." With the calls end I look over the plan a few of my Rebels came up with. But will it work is the big question and will Tim agree to it? After waiting two week Tim, AJ, and a few other returns to give their reports. Tim has his helmet off and is looking at the duck tap over the left corners. It's clear his fights caused it to break. Tim "That Doombringer lady did a number on me. I thought that Crockpot was a laughable joke. But V clearly sends him to just deal with people she doesn't consider a threat. Doombringer is clearly the better of the two."

I sigh as I pass everyone a mission briefing. "Ok the next job is to help students in one of Evil V's reform schools. This one is where she's been sending kids of decent backgrounds and no violent or great labor work to learn to be high-class civil workers or various random careers. Tim we have to sneak you in and help some students bust out. While also helping the few Rebel grounds that are in the area too." AJ "This sounds risky what if they have magic detectors or something. This all seems a little too close to home for me." "I know it's risky but if we show people that we're doing things this risky V will be off her game. And it'll affect her command and her troops will suffer." Rug adds her two cents "And if Tim is captured where will that leave us?" Tim "I won't let them take me easily. I'll fight to my last breathe I have to meet V she's got a lot to answer for."

Tim glares and tightens his grip causing his wand to shine against his waist. "Relax Tim it won't come to that. And once V is gone things will get better. Rebels around the world will get our support for us. We'll be the first to topple a F.R.E.D and then others will get worried as more Rebels pop up to fight back." Tim "I'll do it but how will I get in. Don't they have ID checks?" " Timber and Blook put everything they had into this their best fake ID as Timber says. You'll be the first one using these new counterfeits so don't stress out too much. First we need to fake an attack on one of the student buses. In the chaos you slip on as a new student that was being picked up. And you just play the park of a scared new guy. And yes Tim you'll have to get hurt to pull off the act. Don't worry Timber will give you a full identity makeover to match your fake background. Ok everyone for now that it."

Everyone leaves allowing Tim and me to be alone. He walks over with his helmet in his hand. Tim "I wonder if Blook can fix the visor. Cause if not it's going to be really hard to fight with one half on my sight gone." He chuckles at his bad joke and I close in to hug him. Resting my head to his shoulder and he wraps an arm around me. Tim "I know its hard trust me when I say the very idea of her being what she is now sickens me. She was your sister and to me she was the sister I never had. I cared for you both and she even helped us become closer Toot. Once we push past her army and her allies we'll see if we can bring back our sister. I'm sure deep down a voice is screaming at her to change back. To be the kind but scary big sister we grew up loving." I turn my head to feel Tim's lips meet mine I feel once more the soft warm that I know I can't bear to live without. Feeling our kiss deepen to blissful ignorance. Neither Tim nor I care what could be going on we just want our moment.

 **Jester; Hope you all like it and like always like, share, and comment. Until later peace off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey long time right? Yeah like I explained in the last update our schedule for updates is sporadic. Plus will finals it's been crazy.**

 **Smiles; Can we move this along I've got things to do.**

 **Jester; You don't do anything but get drunk and high.**

 **Smiles; Yeah I'm sober on both accounts so can we move this along so I can do one of those already.**

 **Jester; Fine ok Starfiction123 well we'll be happy to give you more. And thanks for dropping a review for us. Addition thanks to everyone favoriting and following our fic right now. Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; Finally! Fanfic state all set Ready GO!**

 **Third person's View**

Timmy feelings for himself right now would be under calling himself a chump or a jerkoff. He's in a preppy school kind of uniform and can't help but tug at the collar Timmy "How does anyone breath in these monkey suites?" A female Rebel swats at his hand. Female Rebel "Stop that you'll wrinkle the collar before you even get close. And blow your cover just here loosen the tie a little. Ok so as the last few people are about to get on the bus we'll begin the attack. You slip in on the side so they won't check your student passport. They'll just drive off with you and the others. Then once you see the school signal AJ and he'll implant the worm." Timmy nods to sigh he really does like this having to hid his wand in his jackets inner pocket. But worse of all Timmy has to fake being a student and a wimpy student at that. Timmy _'This isn't going to go as planned I can tell already.'_ Timmy makes his way alongside of the bus and soon the attack rings off. Timmy rushes over to the bus doors doing his best to fake being scared. Getting to the cyborg bus guard he sees Timmy and motions him onto the bus. Rushing aboard Timmy grabs the arm bars to stop himself from falling. Standing up Timmy immediately sees how different his old bus rides were compared to this. Timmy _'Not to self once Vicky is out of control. Make sure to vote to change to color of school buses.'_

Timmy sighs as he looks around for a spot to sit. Hearing the clattering of metal on the back of the bus Timmy ducks into a seat next to a girl with purple highlights in her hair. Timmy smiles goofily to the girl all she does is glare at him. The Goth girl simply huffs blowing a strand of hair from her face. Goth girl "You better wise up fast new blood cause Reform school does two things to everyone. It'll both break you and show how weak you are. Or it'll keep chewing on you until you grow a backbone. Your pick which one you like better." The girl turns away leaving Timmy to his thoughts. He doesn't know how he'll survive faking being a coward but most of all he hates that he had to wear a disguise. Right now Timmy's normal brown hair is a bright pink along with his scarf. Thanks to some magic Timmy is making it look new. And his has to wear mild green contacts to hide his normal eye color. After an hour the bus stopped along with several others the driver orders everyone off. Timmy following the crowd heads to the main entrance trying to keep calm as he walks past the cyborg guards. Timmy uses his watch to create a mild white noise sound the signal to AJ to plant the warm.

And how fast the kids around him are moving AJ better type fast. Even though he wants to bust out his wand and trash them all. Getting to the entrance the guards give the students orders on proper entrance. Guard "All students have your pass ID's ready for scan. As well as be ready for a quick body scan. Contraband will either result in expulsion, imprisonment, or detention." As the guard repeats Timmy blanks his face but keeps a soft smile. One guard looks at him funny as he passes her his ID. An odd not scannable beep occurs but Timmy stays calm as the guard looks at him. After a while he's ID is scanned and he gets a body scan by a 3d scan machine. The guard gives him his ID and tells him "As a new student you are to report to room A563. There you will learn how we select classes for you." Timmy got a bad feeling and knows how they keep prisoners firsthand. He's going to hate how they help you select a class. Timmy got to the room no problem it's a small theater like room. Inside Timmy sits along with several other students each showing how scared, nervous, or unsure of what's to come. Soon a face appears on the large dropdown theater screen tarp. A middle-aged woman appears she's wearing a nice suite and her hair is almost as fire red as Vicky's in Timmy's eyes. All done up into a big bee hive hair do.

Woman "Hello new students my name is Principle G. Waxelplax. Welcome to your first day selection process. Some of you might be asking why your aren't assigned to a room. And there's good reason for it. Our beloved and kind empress Evil V may have allowed you to be picked for a number of reasons. But she wants you to show more spine or apparition for her kindness. And so the fifty of you must either fight or hid for the next four to seven hours of the day. If any active student captures you or you find yourself unconscious you will be sent to a mild work area until told otherwise for a year." A few of the students start to complain some even look ready to run for their lives. Timmy simply crosses his arms. Now he definitely can't keep to Tootie's be good plan. Timmy rubs his neck and stretches his arms and legs. Timmy _'My best chance is to get to somewhere I can hold out. The roof might be good but I'll need a weapon if I'm going to get even past the hallway.'_ The principle goes on "Also if any active student or club captures more then three student they'll get a nice bonus in club funding. Alrighty then have fun everyone!"

Timmy found the eerier chipper and happy tone in the principles voice to he annoying. Rubbing his ears he stands up seeing the chaos already happening. As the other students race to the door Timmy looks around. Timmy _'Stampedes are the best way to show the weak links. Best way around is to find an alternate path_. _'_ Finding a floor duct tucked under a table Timmy pries off its cover an crawls in. Fixing it back as best he can Timmy gets on his way. Crawling through the floor duct Timmy hears a few screams as well as students talking. Female student "I can't wait to beat up one of the new meat. Last year the soccer team got all the fun." Male student "Don't worry this year the principle's allowing them a ten minute head start before she lets the classes loss. Plus I head that there's a special prize if you capture at least ten of the newbie's." Timmy crawls away not interested in the talks. Timmy _'I could just stay in here not worrying I need a weapon?'_ As Timmy keeps crawling he turns down another duct way and slides until he catches himself. Timmy kicks lose the ducts cover and rolls into the new room. Seeing all the sports equipment and other odds around him Timmy raises and eyebrow.

Pulling his keys Timmy clicks the small flashlight. Looking around Timmy soon finds a small sign hanging over a desk. Timmy gives a lick chuckle "Just my luck I rolled into the contraband room." Timmy looks over the room finding a nice little pouch of goodies as well as a sweet aluminum bat. Timmy also takes a few comics from the box in a corner. Sliding the duct cover back on Timmy crawls off with his winnings to reach his destination. After a while Timmy emerges into a bathroom. Checking the stalls Timmy finds he's alone. Sighing he puts the duct cover back on and walks out into the hallway. As Timmy walks he notices a few of the classes are empty while others have students doing nothing. Timmy sees on guy leaning against the doorframe taking pictures as he walks. Timmy "Hey what's the deal dude where are the teachers?" Camera guy "Your a new student? Man I can't believe your still here? The other new students all ran off into the normal hiding spots. But still you got some guts walking around like its ok. Hey what's your name?" Timmy "Most people I know just... It's Cuz." Camera guy "Well Cuz you might just stand a better chance of not getting your ass kicked. So good luck."

Timmy shrugs as the camera guy ducks back into his classroom. But Timmy turns seeing a few other students leave the class from the other side of the hall. Timmy "I get the feeling you're not the friendly welcome tour group." Timmy gives a lighthearted smile to see the punks pull a few switchblades. Timmy _'Leave it to Vicky's employees to only confiscate the stuff that's nice and fun. While letting them keep the violent stuff.'_ Timmy unhooks the bat from his pack and looks over the six punks. One is a girl but Timmy isn't going to hold back for her. The punks charge the whole time Timmy can easily read their moves. The girl is faster seeing, as her reach is better then her male friends. Timmy back peddles for a few steps to stop pivoting his hip he shoves the bat into the girls stomach. Following by a swing and connecting his bat to her jaw. Timmy then makes a low arch swing hitting one punk in the gut. And slugging the second closet guys jaw. The guy topples over bashing into a few locks to slide down onto the floor. The other punks are shocked seeing Timmy still holding his light smile. Cracking his neck Timmy "This isn't nothing like the street fights back home." Timmy charges thrusting the bat into two of the punk's groins to then land solid lefts to both. One punk tries to stab Timmy.

Timmy back peddles and dodges the punk's stab only for his hand to get end up in an open locker. Timmy slams the locker hard cause the punk to scream as he holds his wrist. Timmy then head butt's the punk and throw him throw a classroom door. The last punk is shaking like a leaf but Timmy just slowly advances to him. Timmy reaches out and takes the last punks knife. The punk shaking still gets a hit across the head from Timmy's bat. Timmy looks over the butterfly knife "Nice knife." Timmy simply walks away as the punks just watch in shock from the floor in pain. After a while Timmy finds the stairs and heads up. Not sure if he's taking the right staircase Timmy only cares about survive until he's told otherwise. Timmy knows for damn sure he's going to have words with Tootie when he calls from the safe house. As Timmy gets to the top floor he finds he's in yet another hallway. Sigh Timmy looks around hoping to find another staircase. And Hoping that it'll lead him to the roof this time.

 **Trixie's View**

Another day another boring freshman hunt. Veronica snickers as she looks out the window at the kids below. Veronica "Hey Trix I know this is boring an all but look at the bright side. We get to pick the best of the best to work for V. Plus we get better credit from V and we'll be even close to getting our fourth and last chip implant. Then we can pretty much kill almost anyone without care." Our boss the Evil but oh so sexy Evil V makes us go to a different Reform school each year and watch over a select few. It just gets so boring sometimes that I just want something to spice things up already. It's hard being pretty and bored. As Veronica laughs I turn hearing a small racket coming from outside the empty classroom. The class door opens after a few minutes to show a guy pretty tall, average build, with bright pink hair. Guy "Hey do either of you know how to get to the roof?" His smile is odd he's got a few cuts and his cheek is a purple no doubt it'll swell soon. Veronica "Hey what's a freshman doing up here! Get lost loser!" Guy "So feisty for a blonde kind of attractive if you ask me but ok I'm leaving." He closes the door but Veronica can give a remark back.

Veronica follows me out of the class and to our surprise we find the guy beating a jock with a bat. The guy rolls past the jocks fist to shove his shoe into the jocks jaw. The guy then pins the jock to swing his bat down onto the jocks back a few times. The jock as well as the others around the hall groans in pain for the beatings they received. The guy rubs his head and walks further down the hall to turn off into a stairwell. Veronica "Yuck Trix lets get back into the classroom before these losers stain our shoes." "Come on Veronica I think that freshmen might make this year a little fun." Veronica "Why he's a loser Trix just another punk if you ask me." I point around the hall "That punk just beat up half the Lacrosse team on his own. Either he knows how to fight or he's got the best luck I've seen seeing meeting Crocker." Veronica shrugs and we follow after the guy. After a while we get to the roof and find him setting in the shadow of the schools water tank. I walk over to him smiling as he reads a comic book. It's not often your find a guy ballsy enough to bring one to the schools. "Hey freshman what's you name?" He looks up still holding his odd smile to point at himself. I nod "Yeah I'm talking to you so out with it already." Freshman "People call me Cuz my normal names a pain so I ask people to call me that."

I look him over again average but nice build. Clearly works out to keep his figure and his eye color is fake. He's wearing contacts and one of his hair roots is clearly brown. Veronica "Hey comic books are against school rules freshman." Cuz "But I really like this one it's got Power girl going against lord Math. Hey she reminds me a lot of you." He holds up the comic showing the blonde villainess in cut jeans and a crop tank top cutting through people with a chainsaw. Veronica "Trying to be cute and charm me won't stop me from taking that comic freshman." Cuz looks from the comic to Veronica "I'd say you should sue the comics creator for ripping off your figure and face. But still you can't beat the original if you ask me. You got a way better body then she does and much cuter eyes." Veronica blushes as Cuz smiles to her that's a surprise even for me. Veronica never smiles when the jocks or nerds try pick up lines on her. So why is she blushing now? "So Cuz how did you avoid the idiots hunting for freshman for so long?" Cuz "I just found a better way around. Still I can assume that most of the stuff I found will get taken away as your friend has told me."

"No the rules of Reform school are simple as long as you show you can us it. You get to keep it. But some stuff will get taken away no matter what. Comics, guns, and some video games will be taken other then that everything is ok." Cuz "Well that's good to know... Still what's the deal with Evil V and these schools?" "Well empress V uses the Reform schools as a mean to weed out the different classes of student. Sure you can still be good in a way but being kind and nice around here won't get you anywhere. Reform schools are for those who know and want to get places. So Cuz what you planning if you get a city chip?" Cuz soft smiles dims a little as his eyes become lidded. Cuz "My wish is simple. I want to meet Evil V face to face so we can talk..." Veronica "About what? Did you meet her when you were younger?" Cuz "In a way yes... we talked back when I was younger. I want to ask her a few things before I pick a career. So for now I'm just going to try an survive my time here." I smile seeing him go back to reading his comic.

With nothing more to ask I wonder off with Veronica in toe. Veronica "So that was weird right?" "A little I wonder if empress V remembers him?" Veronica "Doubt it she's seen so many faces it'd be hard to remember a kid at this point. Still he did know how to complement a woman when he knows she's better the some drawing." I smirk as Veronica acknowledges Cuz's complements to her figure. "Still this year might be good for selection. And if Cuz is any indication we might get some good candidates. He even might get himself a chance to see empress V if he plays right." Veronica and I talk about Cuz and after a while we go to find the principle to see who actually survive the class selections.

 **Timmy's View**

The day went by fast only me and about eight other managed to get put into classes. Seeing as I beat up at least twenty something people I got into the sports classes. Several of the other kids in the class just stare at me. I understand why cause I'm asking myself the same question. Why the fuck did they put me in this class when I'm a freshman? From what I got reform school only lasts for two years and a half of another year. Soon a guy in sweat pants and a tank top came into the classroom. He looks to be in his thirties tan skin and gray like hair. Guy "Ok we got a new student joining the sports classes. Cuzlow Mandel has been skipped past the first year so is no longer a freshman. And before any of you bitch and moan about it. He alone beat up half the lacrosse team and beat up another ten students. So Mr. Mandel seeing as you like fighting with a bat and your fists. The school is wondering if you'll be joining the baseball team?" "Does the school have a boxing team sir?" The teacher shook his head.

"Then I'll be starting a fist fighting team sir if it's not a problem sir." Teacher "Fine but you'll have to be the team captain and be sure to beat the shit out of other schools teams." "Not a problem I'm use to punching guys until they can't stand up." The teacher laughs, "I'm think you're going to do real well in my classes Mr. Mandel. The names Mr. Lazlo and I don't take shit from any punk or cunt that thinks of giving me lip. Now then seeing as the days been pretty much cut short we'll resume class tomorrow. Mr. Mandel here fill out this sheet and give it to me at the start of tomorrows class. All you need to do is fill out the questions and them pick a place where your club will meet." I nod taking the sheet and leaving for the bus. After an hour I get off an walk down the beat up apartment Complex Street. Still all looks better then back at the work camps. Turning a few times I duck into the fifth apartment floors last door. Getting in I lock the door and drop my stuff in a corner. The two and a half room apartment is better then nothing.

Turning on the TV I raise the volume on the small static filled station for the news. From under my battered mattress I pull the hidden radio and communicator screen. Punching in the counter sign it's not long before AJ appears. AJ "Hey Tim glad to see you survived the fake attack." "Barely I got a lot to tell you. And tell Tootie I'm pissed at what I have to do now." After giving my report AJ just I sighs and crack my neck. AJ "Man I don't like this. If anything Tootie might pull you before we even get any recruits. Just hold on ok I contact you later on line three." I nod and end the call. We can't keep radio contact with each other for more then ten minutes. And only three times in the evening. If we talk longer someone will take notice. And the last thing I need is the cyborg police busting down this safe house door. Sighing I take off the suite jacket and get some tape to make an outline. Taking a can of green spray paint I use the rough outline to paint in the words I've made. After that I added a little black shoe polish giving it a little tint of black. With that over with I pull off the tape and place it by the open window. Sitting in front of the small TV I start watching some rock bands.

Stretching a little I then take off my shirt. Sure I'm not the biggest guy. But I can still knock big guys on their asses. Getting into my normal workout for a few hours. In time I call off channel three entering the next counter sign. Soon Tootie answers with AJ closeby. Tootie "AJ's filled me in Tim are you ok?" "I'm fine just to let you know I can't fully keep to the plan." Telling Tootie of my modified cover she nods. Tootie "Be careful Tim the last thing we need is you getting caught. Get as many of them as you can to join us and get out." I nod ending the call and hiding it once more under the mattress. Taking off my pants I lie down trying my best to relax. In time I drift off to sleep remembering a pleasant time in my past. _Looking around I find once more I'm in the two floor blue house. My house the house that I lost because of Vicky's choice. Looking around I see the TV playing Crash Nebula episode twelve of season two. Crash and his team are breaking out of Jawbreaker's hideout. All the while Crash fights the warden Jawbreaker herself._

 _Smiling I look to the left of the TV as the familiar frame and stance of my babysitter/ older sister figure Vicky. I go wide eye and hop to my feet. She's chewing on a piece of pizza as I make it to her. So many things rush into my head but I stop short of reaching her. Standing in front of her I'm just reach over her hip in height. Vicky pats my head "Good job with your chores twerp there's pizza on the table." Before she walks around me I hug her wrapping my hands around her waist. I push my face into her exposed belly. Soon I start to shake and tear up as I hold her. Why couldn't she have said no? Vicky "Hey what's with the water works did a bully call you a dweeb again. I told you time and time again Tim. No matter what never make them see that they're getting to you. You've got to be the tough guy remember? You're going to be thirteen in two years. And I can't always help you so toughen up already." I squeeze her waist "I miss you Vicky I miss you so much." Vicky "Jezz twerp I'm right here where can I go. Plus I get a bag of chocolate cookies every time I watch you. So stop the water works and get some pizza already."_

In a snap I wake up. Sitting up I feel my face tear up and another soft memory of Vicky talking to me. Some of them even have her with Tootie playing. Getting into the small bathroom I wash my face get a little soap in a rag. Then scrub my armpits, neck, feet, and my dick. Getting into my school clothes I leave the safe house and go to wait for the bus. After a while the bus picks up me and ten other kids. On the bus I fill out the sheet Mr. Lazlo gave me. Only about eleven question on the paper so it's pretty easy to fill out. With bus ride over I get through scans but one guard tried to take my comics. I keep my smile as he looks at me for an answer. "You can take my comics if you can keep you teeth in your mouth." The guard gulps as he sees my bat resting on my shoulder. One guard she took her chance trying to snatch my bag. Letting it slip from my hand she goes for it. Raising my bat I bash her in the back of the head. She slumps forward but another kick puts her on the ground. Keeping my soft smile I look to the other guards. They back up and I sling my bag over my shoulder.

Getting to class with little worry I give Mr. Lazlo the paper. A few minutes later he starts the class. Mr. Lazlo "Ok today we're going to talk about close field sprints and how they help you preform better." Sitting in the class for two hours he talks about the best ways to keep your stamina even while under a great deal of stress. Taking a few notes I make sure to add these into my plan. I'm not only need to recruit people but I need to use this to train the potential recruits and myself. If I run into Ms. Doom again I'm going to have to get better fast. Soon lunch calls and I go to get some food. Walking into the cafeteria I collect a prepared tray with food already on it. Walking to an empty table I stop as a few guys with bandages step in my path. It's clear they're the jocks I beat up yesterday. Lacrosse member "Yeah captain that's him that's the freshman." "I'm not a freshman anymore fool after the principle heard I whooped your ass and all those others dickheads. She let me skip a year so thanks for being a push over." I move to walk around them but their captain had to put his hand on my shoulder. Lacrosse Captain "I don't think we're done yet freshmen. In this school action talks better then words."

"Fine then let me show you what happened to your punk team mates." I shove the tray into his side then bash him across the face with the tray. Food flying between us I back up and pull my other surprise from the contraband room. I slug two lacrosse members across their faces. One of my bandaged hands clearly showing a piece of metal over my knuckle. Yes a nice brass knuckle piece with the letters knockout cut into it. As the two drop the captain tries to tackle me. But I only slide back a little to knee him in the stomach and throw him onto a table. Slamming my elbow into his back I push him to the floor and roll him over. Raise my foot I stomp his face a few times to look at his friends my soft smile still on my face. "You want another beating then get the fuck out of my face." They back off as I got to the vending machine and allow it to scan some Credits from my card. Credits is a new form of money it pretty much replaced all paper money. Sure you can still use coins but nothing-smaller then twenty-five cents. Vicky got rid of smaller coin denominations in money exchange cause she got pissed about something. Getting some chips and a can of soda I find an empty spot to relax.

I look up from my comic after a few minutes to see the blonde and brunette from the other day. I never did get their names but from how they dress they aren't students. But they seem to be able to move freely around the school. Blonde "Like can't you not beat up people or are you ok with having blood on your shoes?" "Nah I just like showing off sometimes. Plus he wouldn't get out of my way and cost me a free lunch." Brunette "So Cuz I heard from a few teachers your going to get a boxing club together. How do you plan to get people to join?" "Well its not really a boxing club more like a fight club. And I have a few ideas on how to get rid of just the idiots that aren't worth it. However we meet again and still you both have yet to tell me your names." Blonde "Everyone calls me Veronica Star second hottest girl in all the reforms schools history. First hottest is the sexy thing next to me Trixie Tang." "It's good to meet you both formally. So what do you two do around here? You're clearly not students... So what do you do?"

Trixie "We go from reform school to reform school each year. To hand pick students who have the best chance of getting into one of the five power states. If you keep going at this pace Cuz you might get picked as a candidate. Ever more Evil V might fulfill that wish of yours and speck to you." I play of my surprise by trying to be as playful as I can. But even as a talk two these two chicks I can tell they're my best chance to get close to Vicky. Keeping my soft smile I flip the comic page. "Well I can't wait things might really might go my way for once." As Veronica chuckles at another of my complements I can tell Trixie is trying to focus on my speech. They're trying to recruit me... perfect.

 **Jester; You all know what to do. So like always like, share, and comment if it's not too much. Until later then peace off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Sup you crazy people's ready for more fun?**

 **Jester; I'm sure they are partner. Now then I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter cause now as we said we're going to build. Things are going to start to get deeper into Timmy's mind.**

 **Smiles; And I know a few of you are wonder when I'll be adding my lemon touch to a chapter or two? Well as going by Jester script there will be hints to come. But no full blow sexual goodness until a few more chapters.**

 **Jester; Ok lets see what you all left us? Starfiction123 oh snap sorry for making you wait. Its like we said during the summers we update once a month. But now that summers drawing to a close we'll be pushing for biweekly updates.**

 **Smiles; But no body start jumping for joy just yet. With Jester still in college his senior years semester is the most stressful. So if you don't see and update the second week. Well you'll have to wait.**

 **Jester; Once again big thanks to everyone favoriting us and following us.**

 **Smiles; Alright! Fanfic state all set Ready GO!**

 **Veronica's View**

It's the first day of Cuz's fight club he's made it clear that he doesn't want spectators. So Coach Lazlo told everyone who isn't trying out to leave. As me and Trix sat with Coach Lazlo standing by Cuz looks over the few guys that did come to tryouts. Which seemed to only be nine guys. Cuz "Ok All of you here are trying out for my fight club right? So we only follow three rules in this club. You don't sit on your ass when you see a problem you end it. You cause a problem outside of here you solve it yourself if not your out. And lastly you don't talk about anything that happens in fight club! Am I clear?" Cuz gives a glare that you wouldn't have expected from a guy that always smiles. But it's a glare that mixes being sweet looking and inviting. While at the same times saying you fuck up your going to get it. It almost reminds me of empress's glare. Inviting but you can see the wickedness and sinister creature behind her eyes. Cuz "Your going to go through five tests to prove you got what it takes to listen to me. And make the cut. This obstacle stage will test how fast you can react while under pressure. And remember you complain or whine the doors over there by Coach Lazlo." Cuz then tells the first test member to step up.

The first guy gets to the start and starts to jog. The floor treads starts to move too. Cuz goes to the front of the track and starts to bounce a basketball. In a flash he takes a pitching pose and throws the basketball. The recruit dodges but stumbles letting Cuz pick up another ball and hit him in the head. The kid rolls off the track and groans as he side hits the hardwood floor bellow. The track stops and Cuz says next. Out of them all only four got jogged without getting hit for three minutes. The last two managed to reach the five-minute limit Cuz set. Cuz walks up to the first and fifth recruit "You two got the shortest run. You have a choice suck it up and try again or walk out." Recruit one gets up and walks to the door but a basketball hits him in the back knocking him off his feet. Cuz "Nobody but a pussy abandons what he tries to accomplish. You wouldn't have lasted a minute in a real fight." The recruit gets up but Cuz simple walks into his face. Cuz "Go ahead take a swing but be sure you want to take it." In seconds the guy backs off to after ten steps turns and speed walks out the gym. Cuz "Want to be a pussy like him or try it against?"

The recruit gets up and tries the track again. He managed to get hit three times before losing his footing. Hits to the arm then his head causes him to tumble. And roll hard off the track. Cuz walks over to him and stares down at him. Cuz "Nearly four minutes recruit good retry. But remember you don't often get a second try in a fight. So when you do make every second count. Now next test weights you each will have ten-pound weights strapped to both legs. You will each have to hold yourselves up on bars for as long as you can. Shortest time you get cut." With everyone ready Cuz starts the test walking over the recruits for the first ten minutes Cuz nodded to himself. Cuz then goes over to his sports bag and pulls to my surprise five grenades. Cuz "Past the twenty minute mark and no ones dropped. Lets see how long that lasts when you taste a hornets nest." In a flash Cuz pulls the pins for all the grenades and throws the in random spots. The grenades go off and small rubber balls burst free. Out of the recruits three drop. Cuz "Well we know who sucks when it comes to pain. The rest of you have another near forty minutes. Survive and you'll be that much closer."

Cuz then wheels over a dodge ball launcher and starts to randomly let it fire. After only two remained on the bar Cuz walks over. From his back pocket he pulls a shock baton and starts tapping them back and forth. After a while the darker skinned recruit managed to stay on longer because the other dropped. Cuz "You three you dropped at the same time. But unlike before you won't do the test over. You have to withstand pain. Everyone grab a dodge ball and throw them at these three. Last two to withstand the pain longest moves on. And yes if you can get back up and keep going." Soon the other recruits wail the three with all the dodge balls. Cuz simply watches and after thirty minutes he calls them off. Cuz walks up to the recruit in the middle. Cuz "You're done take you're shit and leave." As they guy limps out Cuz simple looks over the rest. Cuz "By the end of this I hope to see three or four of you still standing. But if more of you do survive I'll be greatly surprised." Cuz moved them to the next test and has them punch a punching bag. But the first to try groans as his padded gloves connect to the bag. Cuz "Did I forget to mention the bags fill with sand? Keep punching for half an hour and you move on."

Trix "Well this is proving to be more fun then I thought. Cuz is almost as cruel as how Hair Razor told us Empress V was at first with the cyber soldiers." "True I still wonder what his first club sanctioned match will be like?" Trix "Don't care really all I know is that Cuz would be great at whipping the Empresses soldiers into shape." "So true girl we need to tell Empress about this guy when we report to her." After the time goes Cuz nods seeing all the recruits still standing. Cuz "Good you all made it to the next test." The recruits walk over to Cuz as he holds two different grenades from the ones he had before. Cuz "The test will test how well you work against time. Some fights you won't be able to see even three feet in your face. So you have three minutes to find your way to the bleaches without seeing. And if you can't well we'll see what happens then." Cuz pops the first three grenades. But they don't only release smoke then he pops the others, which releases several bright flashes. Trix "Uh my eyes sting." "Like really he had to use those." After a few minutes Cuz shouts for everyone to freeze. Looking around I see that four recruits made it to different parts of the bleaches.

Two however didn't and Cuz calls them both over. Cuz "Second to last test means you go head to head. Beat the other in the cover of smoke and take the band on their waist by any means." Cuz places red bands on both their waists and drops two smoke and another flash grenade. In twenty minutes time you can hear the grunts and punches being exchanged. Slowly the smoke clears and one recruit is on the floor bleeding from his nose and mouth. While the other is holding his mouth with a band in his hand. Cuz "You're done get you're shit and beat it." The guy crawls to his feet and stumbles out the gym door. Cuz "Five of you left and this test will be the worse of all. This time I'll be joining in. This test is one of survival and skills. I'm going to have coach Lazlo to cut the lights. You have forty minutes to either avoid me or hide as best you can. If I find you and beat you up and you can't get away. Or get back up to get away... you're out no question." Cuz nods and the lights go out waiting for five minutes the sounds of footsteps running around the place stopped. But soon the grunts and cries of pain began. I've seen Cuz fight he's pretty good but I can't see him now. I wonder what's he doing to these guys. I heard one guy scream slamming hard into something metal another crashing into something made of wood.

In time the lights go up and we see the gym is pretty much as mess. But the recruit Cuz was currently hitting stumbles back. The guy breathing hard and his cheek swelling and turning dark purple against his orange skin. Cuz "Well this is a surprise after nine entries five of you remain standing. Good really good well then boys welcome to fight club. And what's the golden rule of fight club?" Fight club boys "You don't talk about fight club!" Cuz "Damn right now each of you needs everything on these sheet of paper I give you. Have them with you when we meet again in two weeks. If not don't bother to show up. Not get lost I got to clean this shit up and I don't need you smelly fucks lingering around." The members pick up their bags and leave with each grunting but grinning as they leave. And Cuz starts to pick up and throw stuff away. "Hey Lazlo what do you think of Cuz?" Coach Lazlo "Well he's got a mean left I can tell you that much. But I actually want to see who else will join his fight club after his members start to show off." Trix hums and looks out with a glean in her eyes. I turn to see Cuz with his shirt off as he changes his clothes. He slides his pants over his shorts and towels off his chest an back. I look over his body seeing several scars some I've seen before. But a few scars look newer and far deeper then the others.

Coach Lazlo "Well I leave you two to eye fuck Mr. Mandel." With the coach gone Trix taps me. Trix "You remember the scars left from a labor workers back after a year in the camps." I nod to see several very old baton scars on Cuz's upper back. His elbows showing an old smelting burn on both. "Trix maybe we need to look a little deeper into Cuz's background." Trix nods and we smile as Cuz comes over to us. Cuz "So did two very hot members of the audience enjoy the show. "Damn right we did. Haven't seen selecting candidates like that before. Can't wait to see where your first team training goes." Cuz "Well let's hope these guys can shape up fast. Cause I don't hold back when I get in a real fight. So would you two like me to escort you today? I hear the other students are becoming desperate to see Evil V." "Why Cuz are you trying to sneak a date with both of us?" Cuz "Who said I was trying?" I giggle while Trix tucks her hair behind her ear. Cuz is a mystery yes but I wonder if he's a good kind of mystery.

 **Third person's View**

Taking two days to return to Evil V's castle Veronica and Trixie look over the records of Cuz. He files were backed out for a good few years. Only saying he use to live in the slums of south Miami. Some years later he was allowed to work for two years in a learning camp. From there all they know of him so far is what they got from interacting with him. Trixie and Veronica stroll in stopping before Evil V or V as she looks out through her throne room windows. Vicky turns giving the two her signature smirk as she sees the four folders in Trixie's hands. Trixie "Here you go Empress all the good candidates we've seen so far from Reform school six. Might I recommend candidate three better know as Cuz." Vicky flips to the third folder and is surprised to see who it is. Vicky "Tell me about him." Veronica "Well he's strong, not that bad on the eyes, and he's pretty scary when he wants to be." Trixie "Not to mention he's not bad on the eyes and a sweet charmer too." Vicky starts to chuckle as she stares more at Cuz's picture. Vicky turns to her two generals with a smile. Vicky "So what else can you tell me of this Cuz?" Veronica "He likes comics, his favorite color is pink for some reason, and his dream is to meet you again. Apparently he meet you when he was young and wants to meet you again."

To both her generals surprise Vicky starts to laugh but slowly she grows to laugh louder as if she won a large battle. Vicky calmed herself and places a hand over a portion of her face. Vicky "Focus all your attention Cuz from this point on." Trixie "Why Empress what's got you so interested about Cuz?" Vicky "Lets just say I remember him from a time long past to most. And he's actually looks cute with his hair dyed. It would be better if it was just strikes but its fine for now. Talk to Dr. Kilbrew and ask him for aggression tablets. Lets see how Cuz likes being more aggressive every time her gets into a fight." With that Trixie and Veronica leave to pick up the tablets from the doctor. Leaving Vicky to hear thoughts. Vicky closes her eyes once more allowing her magic to wash her into her past. Walking through the blue two story home Vicky actually smiles gently seeing the pictures on the wall. Vicky stops at the doors threshold seeing the sweet bucked tooth kid with the pink hat and shirt. He's running around the front yard of the home. Right next to him are his two friends and Vicky's sister. They're all playing the silly game that that twerp created. He always did have a strong left arm and great skill of inspiring fun. The twerp stops and jogs up to her following close behind him is her sister. Vicky smirks "Good job winning your game twerp." Twerp "Thanks Vicky." Vicky smiles feeling her twerp hug her tight his soft brown hair against her exposed stomach. Opening her eyes Vicky smirks to herself. Vicky _'I forgot how much fun you made things around me twerp. Soon you'll speck to me again.'_

Today marks the third month Tim has been in the Reform school. He just finished looking over the hacked Intel AJ sent over to him. In the Intel he has says that a home close to him well one of the wealthier homes has a piece of Fairy weaponry in its personnel collections. AJ "Tim which place will you hit?" Tim "I need more items to help me if I'm going to go up against more Fairly hunters. So I'll snag that magic cap and then try to hit that weapons truck before they move it gets out of the city." AJ "Ok remember the bike is left in the southern sewer drain." Tim confirmed and left his room. Sliding the window open Tim dawned a pretty clean hoodie and jeans. Jumping down Tim then jogs to a sewer grate four blocks from the safe house. Leaning against a wall Tim watches as a patrol of cyborg guards walk past. Curfew being in full swing so anyone caught either spends a night in curfew lockup. Or would spend two weeks in a curfew cell. Tim "Privilege always goes to the lucky ones right Vicky." Tim ducks into the grate and makes his way through the pipe way. Tim finds the bike and a bag full of his gear. Switching the hoodie for his leather jacket. Tim changes in a flash an hangs the duffle bag in the shadows of the pipe way. Soon Tim rides down the sewer pipe with little delay.

Following the sewer river way Tim jumps onto a road and heads to the upscale manors and homes. Tim finds the home or as he whispered "They call this a manor. This is a fucking miniature castle." Tim using his magic to bend the gates bars and slips through the hole he makes. Once in Tim circles around avoiding the bodyguards in suites. Tim "Guys in monkey suites how original said every smart crazy villain with money." Tim makes his way to the back door seeing as it's the closet way to get into the second floor gala where the item is stored. Seeing a guard humming to himself Tim uses the bushes close by to his advantage. Tim staying low waits then springs in wrapping his arm around the guard's neck. Tim then shoves his wand into the guards rib sending a large joint of electricity into the guy. The guard struggles still but Tim does let up sending several more jolts into the guards body. Soon he goes limp letting Tim drag him into the bushes. Taking the guards keys Tim opens the door and finds himself in a lush and busy kitchen. Staying low Tim quickly scales up one of the wooden beams hanging above the kitchen. Tim seeing and opening as one staff member goes to take food somewhere.

Tim "They had to have guests the day I sneak in... Fuck." Tim peaks through the corner he's at seeing people in wealthy clothes mingling with one another. Tim huffs and uses the shadows to try and get around the party. As a door opens Tim ducks behind a small hallway table. Waiting a few seconds the person walks off and Tim follows them into a hall more secluded. Getting to a staircase Tim quickly checks for anyone that will spot him. Tim however on peaking up gets a serious surprise Trixie and Veronica are here. Both are laughing with two smooth and pompous looking dudes. Trixie "So Chad how goes your dad work in car auctions?" The dark skinned teen with the smooth standing buzz cut gives Trixie a cocky smirk while he answers. Tim also notices the other guy trying to snake his arm around Veronica's waist. Tim shakes his head _'This chump wants a quick fuck. They knows nothing about scoring a really date from Veronica and Trixie.'_ As the four walk away talking still Tim does quick door checks and finds the gala. Closing the door Tim begins to look around using his wand to detect magic. Tim "Come on I need to get out of here." Tim soon finds the gray tattered cape with the remains of its gold collar tie piece. Tim uses some magic and morphs the keys from the guard into one that'll match the key to the capes case. Tim quickly takes the cape off the hanger its on.

As if waking up from a dream the cape abruptly wraps around Tim. After a small flash Tim looks himself in the cases glass. Tim's outfit got a sick make over. His helmet looked more futuristic a single oval visor for his eyes. The mouth piece now an upside down triangle with two metal cylinders on both sides. Touching them Tim finds they are very cold. His leather jacket now has a hoodie with the shoulders ending out at a point. With the sleeves more thicker at his joints and elbows. The cape is fixed now hanging over his right arm with a gold shoulder piece. The cape is now at and angle not going past Tim's thigh but not going straight along his body. Going along his pants are much like his sleeves and around his waist his belt is not wider. It covers now a portion of his stomach and has several pockets at a holster for his wand. His whole outfit feels new and fresh. Tim nods "Well that's a nice surprise." Tim notices that the padding to his outfit is pink along with the metal of his helmet. And the visor to his helmet. The leather and other pieces of his outfit are now a mild gray color. As Tim moves to leave two guards burst in telling him to freeze. Tim "Good idea." With a little magic Tim freezes the two guards legs. Tim sprints kneeing both in the chest making them drop backwards. Rolling to a stop Tim runs out and down the stairs. As Tim gets to the bottom three more guards welding batons try to stop him.

Tim stops two as they collide with his wand but the last gets a shot at his ribs. Tim returns with a kick the to guards leg and a hard right. Tackling another guard by the torso Tim tucks his head. To then quickly raise it so his helmet would hit the guard's chin. The other two guards try to pull Tim off the guard he's pinning. But Tim rolls one guards arm snapping it at the shoulder with his wand. To then knee the one he's got pinned in the groin. Tim then sends a magic pulse into the last guard slamming him hard into the wall. Tim works the guards his got pin to finally land a hard right to his jaw. The guard drops and Tim sprints to the backdoor. As he gets into the party room Tim stops seeing Trixie and Veronica standing in his path. Tim altered voice "Move or I'll make you." Trixie "So your a fairy from what our friend Doom says your pretty tough. Lets see if she's right." In a snap Trixie pulls a whip from behind her back. Tim rolls to the side only to just avoid a knife. Tim rolls as Veronica throws knife after throwing knife his way. Tim lifts his cape hoping it'll help and its does the duos attacks bounce easily off Tim's cape. Tim "Thank you fairy cape." To Tim surprise both Veronica and Trixie get in close. Trixie's whip compressing into a saber and Veronica trying to grapple and stab him. Tim side steps to throw a jab only for Veronica to grab and stab into his shoulder. Her knife didn't get past his jacket allowing Tim to knee her in the gut. Trixie slashes at Tim but he rolls to jab her leg to follow up with an elbow to the ribs. Veronica throws several knives at Tim's head all clanging against his helmet. However the distraction gives Trixie a second to snare Tim's neck.

Tugging the whip Trixie presses her heel to Tim's shoulder. Tim blushes under his mask as he gets a crotch shot of Trixie's panties. Trixie "Pretty good." Tim "Still got a few tricks." Tim casts a spell causing Trixie to sail backwards into Veronica. Tim then slams his wand into the floor causing it to break and collapse in on them. Both girls jump from the hole seeing Tim make a break for the kitchen. Trixie using her whip catches Tim's leg and throws him back into a table. Tim rolls to back sprint into a crouch. Tim "Mind letting me go I got what I came for. And I so don't need this tonight." Veronica "Sorry Fairy boy but our Empress really wants to see you. Apparently she knows you." Tim huffs "She should remember me she betrayed those we both loved very deeply to get her power. And now she's going to answer for them." Tim starts to throw various magic blasts trying to throw off the two teens. Tim then rolls to sent a bolt of lighting right between the two. Both girls duck giving Tim an opening. Sprinting Tim jumps throw a window. Only to land seeing guards and fucking cyber hounds coming after him. Tim sprints off to the opening in the gate and makes a quick escape down several rides. Tim not having the time now to go after the shipment rides back into the sewer pipe to hide the bike. Tim sights in relief but now moves to change. As Tim touches his helmet it shimmers. In a snap his entire outfit leaves his body leaving him with a pink beaded necklace.

Tim now standing in nothing but socks, boxer briefs, and a tank top sighs. Tim "I just got these socks cleaned." Tim sits on the bike and takes off his now soiled socks. Putting back on his street clothes Tim slips back into the shadows. And makes his way home. The following day Tim rubs his neck as he sits in coach Lazlo class. Coach Lazlo "Mr. Mandel tell me why did king Arthur loss his kingdom to the raiding parties of the Vikings." Tim "Well he lost cause he was stupid enough to believe that Viking's would negotiate. He should have acted faster and showed them his strength then offered them some place out of the way." Coach Lazlo "True but that's your opinion so now then lets see the Zulu attack against the British army hospital." Tim gets to the lunch room with his food to one side he's writing notes of what his club next work out routine is going to be. In a huff two people sit down at Tim's table. Tim looks up from his book seeing Veronica and Trixie both clearly not having a good day. Tim plays off his surprise seeing the large bruise on Trixie's arm as well as the bandage on Veronica's hand and cheek. Tim "Whoa who's the ass I need to beat the crap out of!" Trixie smirks "Relax Cuz we had a run in with a special enemy to Empress V. That guy is pretty tough."

Tim "Tougher then me?" Veronica "Yeah he's pretty tough Cuz. And he can throw a mean right." Tim _'Good they haven't figured out that I evened out the strength in both my arms. Still Trixie and Veronica aren't pushover I got to be ready if I have to face them and more then a few tough opponents.'_ Tim "Wow I thought I had a mean left if this guy can throw a equally hard right... I kind of want to fight him when I get the chance. So where did you fight him?" Trixie "He broke in when a friend of ours was throwing a party. It was annoying cause two guys we know kept throwing stupid comments at us. One even tried to touch my ass before he could the guy that broke in started to cause trouble." Tim "So this rich friend of yours better looking then me?" Trixie leans in on her not hurt arm to smile at Tim. Trixie "Cuz are you jealous that someone is flirting with Veronica and me?" Tim "No I'm annoyed that rich guys get all the play with pretty faces. It pisses me off." Veronica "Well don't worry Cuz we don't spread our legs for any jerkoff that flashes his cash at us. We are not whores." Veronica crosses her arms and Tim nods knowing full well they aren't. Trixie "Hey Cuz you want to hang out later. Schools only a half day today." Tim _'Fuck if I say no they'll think something's up.'_ Tim "I got nothing better to do. Plus I need to relax for at least an few hours." Veronica "Great so where should we take him Trix?" Trixie "Lets just go to the mall and see what happens." Tim "Should I be nervous?" Both girls smile "No." Tim shakes his head wondering what this evening will have in store for him. Trixie _'I wonder how he'll react if we take him to Victoria's secret?'_

 **Smiles; Well that's a nice twist if I must say.**

 **Jester; True and so thanks again for reading. If you can please like, share, and leave a comment.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; As I sit here I sigh knowing now all I have to do is wait. With my senior project waiting for evaluation I say nothing but smirk. Still I say finally I can get some fucking rest!**

 **Smiles; Glad to se you sleeping again partner. But I bet all of you are also happy that we'll be updating again.**

 **Jester; Still thank you all for your patients I know it was a painful ride for me too. But still now that we're updating again we'll start with the fics that we haven't shown love to in a while.**

 **Smiles; That right for now we'll be working as often as we can. Which means when Jester stops playing video games. To update all our fics.**

 **Jester; Smiles the last game I played that wasn't on my phone was in August. And I don't even remember which game it was. I haven't even gone out to watch a movie.**

 **Smiles; Don't worry buddy we'll let you go do all that stuff. First updates then fun remember?**

 **Jester; Ok lets see who left us some reviews. Starfiction123 thanks for the likes Star but it's hard for me to chance it's just how I type really. But you can tell how's talking "If its like this its without a name first then its the person whose view its on is specking." But when another buts it "Like so it'll have that person's name before they talk." But still it's just how I write and I've been writing like this for years sorry to say. I hope you still have fun with the story even with how I write. Flemmi yeah the school is the key for now until things move again. But still happy you like the story so far. Daniel2610994 oh believe me things will get very interesting in the chapters to come. But Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; On it partner fanfic status all set ready go!**

 **Tim's View**

Walking with Veronica and Trixie did turn a few heads in the mirror shine of the mall. No doubt due to the badges on their arms. They're badges have a hand with a large V fixed to the palm. Along with three stars hover over the palm. "Hey I've seen cops and military officers with those badges but I never figured out why?" Veronica "Like duh they show our standing with the empress. If you a no star with a bronze badge your a security officer or a guard. If you have a silver badge you are a cop and high ranking in the private arms. Gold badges mean you are in the military and you're allowed to go almost anywhere no questions. And when you have badges with stars it means you have a chip. Only those who have proven their loyalty to our empress get a chip. By financial means or just doing well to impress her. It also means even if you don't have money like our families you can always get work. The most implant chips you can have are three. But unlike people without chips our money is called life bucks. It's fast and way easier to use. Plus we always know how much life bucks we have and when our next payment is due. And unlike credits you don't have to every worry about someone taking you money. Play your cards right Cuz and when you graduate empress might show you favor." I smirk "All I care about is talking to her face to face." Trixie "You never know Cuz you just might. So where should we go first?"

Trixie looks at me with a soft smirk but I shrug. "You two asked me along so where ever you feel like going is ok with me." Veronica "You just might regret this Cuz." I smirk walking along side the two as we stop at a shoe and dress store. Walking around with them I see the prices and my eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. Nearly five hundred credits for a simply black leather sandal heel shoe. Trixie "Looking for a gift for a certain girl Cuz?" "If I knew I'd have to spend this much I would have took three jobs before coming with you. I can't afford anything in this place not with the credits I have." Veronica "How much credits do you have like five hundred?" "Divide that number by five and then subtract forty." Veronica "Well why don't you have more money? You worked in a learning job camp right? You should have more then a mere sixty credits?" "No on my way out a few guards had extra fun beating us of our exit money. When I got into the small complex even the owner asked if I still had my money. I told him what happened and he said I can work odd jobs but they're far an few in between." Trixie "So what do you eat?" "Bags of chips, canned juice fruits, and the free school lunch's." Trixie "That's not a lot to keep you alive Cuz." "I've had to live on far worse before I was in that camp before the learning camp... It wasn't pretty there. You'd have to fight past about twenty people just to get a fist full of gruel. And if managed to get that you still had to keep it away from the others. I can't tell you how many times I watched people turn from animals to extremist for food."

Looking away from them Veronica locks her arm with mine and pulls me to another isle of shoes. Veronica "Pick something." I look to her shaking my head "Don't feel pity for me Veronica its not you and its not fair to you. I can't pay you back no matter how good my future might look. Sometimes the dice you roll ends up drawing snake eyes... Even when the games fixed" Trixie "Your really did talk to empress before. She told the same thing to a group of guards that tried to betray her. She killed them with her magic right after." I chuckle to rub my nose "Not surprised she killed a few people in front of me too but that was a long time ago." Veronica "And so lets get you into a new wardrobe then. And don't argue mister its for your own good." Before I knew if we left the store with me holding two large shoeboxes. Walking into another Trixie pulls me over to a rake of clothes. Trixie "Lets see ok lets try these two. Then this one and these will go lovely with your eyes. Ok try them on so we can see." With the pile of clothes in my arms I sigh and change. "I feel ridiculous." Trixie "But you look so dashing Cuz. That turtle neck and tan pants really brings out the color of your hair." "Um thanks but seriously are you two really going to waste your money on me? I just some guy you plan to recruit and ship off to somewhere off evil V's orders. Why go through all this?" Veronica "Cuz empress does remember you. She said you look almost the same except for your hair and eyes." Trixie "Yeah Cuz why are you hiding them?" "V and me didn't have a great last meeting and I'm trying to work my way back to meet her face to face... So she can answer three questions." Veronica "Do you plan to hurt her Cuz?" "I'm no stupid to challenge someone with magic. Sure I'm a good fighter but V can slap me around with her pinky. No I just want to talk to her and if she knows who I am... She'll send me right back to that pit she left me in once I'm done talking."

Looking at the ground I almost regret befriending Vicky's close recruiters. Now she knows I'm close and she can tell them who I really am. Trixie "Cuz she just wants us to watch you. That's all if she was going to send you back to a hard labor camp. We would have dropped you off at a pick up train station. Empress's interest in you is weird yes but she's given us orders and we follow them out of our loyalty. But we would like to know more about your past with her." "Our past is personal she went to great length to make sure it remained hidden. And I won't blow the whistle until I see her face to face." Going through the other outfits both Veronica and Trixie agree. Me in a pink dress shirt, black pants, pink socks, black shoes, and a black vest. Trixie pulls up my collar and ties a pink bowtie around my neck. Along with putting a pink handkerchief into the jackets chest pocket. Trixie pays for it all but as we leave Veronica takes my hands and slips a pair of black dress gloves onto my hands. In the tops of the glows are two green emerald patches. "I feel like a waiter." Trixie "Sure if a waiter was a good at fashion as we are. Relax Cuz we're just helping besides empress gave us access to the company life bucks account. So we'll just put all this under 'work' expensive. I'm sure a few guards won't mind not getting paid because of their poor behavior towards well behaved workers." I smirk now liking that a few guards won't be getting paid for all the shit they might be putting good workers through.

I gulp seeing Veronica walk into a lingerie store. I calm myself and walk beside Trixie as the two look over bras and panties. I've never really expressed any sexual need for masturbating. How can you when you don't have any privacy even when you need to take a crap. But still you learned quickly in shared bath showers. If you need to fuck better do so in your room if you can. One guy tried to fuck a chick in the shower and almost caused a riot. Guards beat the poor idiot while he was in nothing but soggy boxers. One other time while in the solitary rooms for a few months it was far worse. You really see how people devolve with so little room for privacy. Trixie pulls up a thong with a frilly crotch and a gold ring holding the back. Trixie "Cuz are you thinking about how I'd look in these?" I shrug "Don't mind really but guards made sure guys kept their hands off. I even made sure a few guys knew that rule too. I saw a horrible thing happen and even when I helped I couldn't do much. So you can be as suggestive as you two want. I'll be able to control myself." Veronica looks at me then pulls a corset and panty piece from a rack. Veronica "Cuz which brings out my eyes more the blue one or the purple one." I rub my chin "The blue on it'll look better matching your eyes." Veronica smiles and walks with Trixie to the bras. Trixie "Cuz yellow or red?" "Go with the yellow one says dangerous to fun but still foxy if you want to be." Trixie giggles as she and Veronica continues to try and get me to blush. After leaving the shop we finally make it to the food court. Placing down the bags I see a fast food place. "Man it's been ages since I've had real fast food." Trixie "That stuff will kill you Cuz. Here me and Ronnie are going to this place."

Looking to the place she's motioning to I see a fresh sandwich and organic foods store. "Organic what's that?" Veronica "It means its not pumped full of chemicals and stuff that makes you die sooner." I shrug following them inside. Looking at the different sandwich's I smirk ordering something they'd didn't expect. A natural waffle syrup and bacon sandwich with melted marshmallows on top. Sitting down I smile as I cut into the sandwich and my tongue melts at the taste. "It's been so long since I've had food like this... I can't believe it's been so long... Most people don't remember what the world once was... Before the Fred's took power..." Veronica "Cuz do you remember what the world was like back them? Cause if you do that's rare everyone forgot the past after the whole magic wipe the empress and the others leaders did." I gulp "Yes... um I mean yeah it's why she was interested in me at first. Then she just tossed me into the circle of work I think I pissed her off at not listening to here. I worked for years to finally get this far... I just need to talk to her so she can answer my questions." Trixie "Cuz can you get us some napkins." I nod making a quick trip to the condiments dispensers. Taking a few I make my way back to the table. Although I don't like whom I see standing by the table. It's those two rich boys from the party. Collecting myself I walk back to the table can't let them know I know them.

The guy named Chad motions to one of his thugs and they try to block my path. Veronica "Hey meathead move he's with us." The chump stays still looking at their boss. "Move assholes or I'll make you move." Pushing past the goon I take my seat and continue to eat. Trixie "So Tad Chad what do we owe the pleasure?" The blonde boy with the shades stares at me but I keep eating. Tad "Trixie who's the loser anyway? I didn't think you two recruited the bottom of the barrel too." "Watch it pretty boy. I don't think your parents have enough money to fix your face after I fuck you up." Tad "Really? So you're a tough dog that Trixie and Veronica found somewhere? Figures hey Trixie Veronica ditch the loser and come with us. Chad's dad is letting us test-drive the new convertible model that came in. They have great surround sound when playing movies." Veronica "Sorry guys we got business after this maybe another time." Chad "Oh come on you're going to pass up a chance to hang out with us the coolest guys in town. To stay with his bucked tooth freak." Taking another sip of my soda I put down my fork. "Get lost now of you're boys will be carrying you both out of here." Tad "Why are we two even bothering with this loser. Come on hot stuffs spend the night with real man." Seeing him grab Trixie's wrist pretty hard I then grab his collar.

Still sitting I pull his face to mine "Let go or you'll regret it pretty boy trust me..." He lets go and I shove him away from me. Chad "Boys show this loser what happens when he touches the rich." I turn seeing their goons get closer. I take another big gulp of soda. Feeling my blood boil as one of the guys grips my shoulder. I grab his wrist pulling it hard. As the guy stumbles I take hold of his head and slam it into the table hard. The table bucks and cracks from the hit. The guy groans as he bleeds from the hit. I to reel back my elbow and slam it down on his head. As the guy remains stuck in place I turn cracking my neck. "I need a work out anyway but first options. A you boy take your bosses and walk away. B I kick all you asses like I just did to you friend here. And believe me you won't be getting back up." Not taking my warning the first guy tries his luck. "You want this remember that." The first guy swings I catch his fist to rotate its angle sending it back into his face. Following by an upper cut and a kick to the ribs. Another tries but I easily side step him punching him and kneeing him in the chest. The next guy pulls a gun but I catch his finger at the trigger. Twisting his wrist I elbow his throat and flip him. Taking the gun I stomp down onto his face. Unloading the clip as well as unchambering the gun I toss it aside. "Pussies always choose to shoot when they can't fight for real." The other two try again but I drop the first with two jabs and a cross. While the next comes swinging with the wet floor sign. Moving and weaving I block the sign as he overextends his reach. Throwing three punches to his ribs I then grab his neck and lift him off the ground. Throwing him backwards into a table. It turns seeing the last two guys finally step forward. "And I though I was tall." These two are pushing probably seven compared to me.

As the two stand they smirk thinking they have the edge. One throws a hard left that I easily stopped with my forearm. Throwing a fist to the first I then kick the other one in the kneecap. Follow this with a series of back and forth punches to both of them. Upper cutting the one on his knee with my elbow. I then swivel and elbow the other in the gut. He throws up a little causing the crowd to oooh at his pain. Grabbing hold of the guy's tie I tug and flip him over his friend into a table. With him down I take hold of the other guys head and knee him until I see blood. Turning I stomp down on the other tall guy until he puking for real. A guy from earlier rushes me and tackles me sliding back on my new shoes. I stop us both and host him off the ground. Holding him up I pivot and slam him shoulder first into the floor. Looking down on him I curb stomp his head through a chair. Standing up I crack my neck and walk back to the table. Looking at the two pretty boys I then look around the food court table area to the crowd then back at the pretty boys. "I warned you didn't I?" Crack my neck I grab them both and host them off the ground. "If I ever see either of you touch or talk to Trixie or Veronica while I'm around. You'll regret ever knowing them." Bashing both their heads into each other I then fling them both onto a table with food still on it. I then walk over and throw them into the trashcans of the malls cleaning staff. "This is where trash like you belong."

With that I walk back over to the table feeling odd that I fought like that in front of Veronica and Trixie. "Sorry girls looks like all I'm good for is fighting. Look have fun with the rest of your day ok." Taking my bags I start to walk away still feeling my blood boil with anger. Getting outside I try to control myself but I just still feel angry. I look to the vale standing by the door remembering what the pretty boys said about a new car they had. "Hey did you part a car for two pretty boys in expensive clothes." He nods and I smirk flashing him forty bucks. "You got a baton with you too?" The guy nods and I give him another ten as he shows me the car. Seeing the expensive looking sports car colored like their boys outfits I crack my knuckles. Spinning the baton I growl and go to work smashing the windows, side mirrors, and beating up the body. Jumping on the roof I then pop the hood to pull the battery. "Lets see if this old trick of yours still work's AJ." Jimmying or forcing the trunk open I find jumper cables and a pretty expensive looking wooden case. Opening it the card inside engraved plate reads 'Son don't lose this your grandfather was giving if for helping an Anti kill a fairy.' Looking down its a crystal dagger the crystal is so pale its see through. On touching it it starts to glow pink like my wand. I shove it into the inside of my vest and pull the jumper cables. Popping the gas cap I shove the cables inside and then attach the battery. I smirking walking away telling the vallie to report the car being trashes. Jogging out of the parking lot I turn off the camera jammer AJ gave me. "Man AJ you make some handy toys."

Rubbing my mouth I feel the dagger in my vest. Sitting at the bus stop I wonder how long before I get back to my apartment. Soon a car pulls up showing Veronica and Trixie inside. Veronica "Get in tough guy you're not walking home." Shaking my head finally somewhat calm I walk over to the car resting my hand of the roof. "You sure you can handle a rabid dog like me?" Veronica "Get in already beaver man it's getting late." Getting in I sit and watch the road change as Trixie drives. Trixie "Cuz why did you tell them to not touch us?" "Back in the first labor camps I worked its was a hell hole on that you won't find on any of V's compound lists. I've tried when I got to Miami just so it didn't seemed like I dreamed it all up... They treated the more rowdy men there like animals. The put skinny guys like me with them to weed us out. I survived by being the little guy that could take on even the biggest guys. One day during a meal drop into that pit of a mine they dropped three women... Two were your ages and one was at least as old as some ones mom. They swarmed them all I saved two of them. But the last I could help the last. I watched or hear as she was raped near to death... when she finally got away she cried and could say a word right. After the guards took the girls I was left with three crack ribs, a shattered femur, and a scratch along part of my back I couldn't reach before." Trixie "So when Tad touched me you reacted remembering that?" I nod "Women aren't objects and neither are men. We all look at one another like meat from time to time yes.

"But at the end of the day its who we are the defines how we grow. And whom we grow into. With nothing but a flimsy bedspread grappling hook I crawled out from the pit mines. The cyborgs then threw me into another camp. Apparently if you get out of that pit your worth some muscle. On good behavior I was moved to another camp... then two more times until I ended up in the learning camp... then I end up free. But the scares, the long nights of no sleep without a shiv at my throat. It's all so new so strange so worrying." Veronica "Well just relax for now Cuz your life's going to be different you'll see." "I don't know what to think all I do is what feels right... And all I feel is right is fighting... Can't help but thing it'll be all I'm good for." Soon the car stops and I get out. Trixie waves me to her window. Getting close she kisses my cheek. Trixie "Your not such a bad dog inside remember that ok." With that she drives off and I just shake my head. "Tootie would have rung my neck is she saw that." Getting inside I look over the clothes and put them away. Pulling out the dagger I rub my fingers over it watching as it hums in the glow of my magic. Sure it's a curved pointed tip dagger with an odd hand guard. But still what does it do? "Wonder when I'll get to test you out?" Putting the dagger away with my wand I make a cup of quick cool aid and watch some TV.

 **Smiles; Well isn't that something dark and horrible.**

 **Jester; Yes yes it is but still hope you all likes it. And if you can please like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone are you happy to hear from us again?**

 **Smiles; Sure they are it means they'll be getting more updates.**

 **Jester; I'm sure our readers are happier then us just giving them something to ready. But yes I'm also sure they like to hear from us too.**

 **Smiles; Whatever you say partner. But still can't wait for my date tonight.**

 **Jester; Yeah just don't get mad if things don't go well for you. Anyway lets check out the reviews. Daniel2610994 I'm sure Timmy would agree he's on Van Dame level of ass kicking. As for the lemons they aren't ready yet.**

 **Smiles; But I added a little lime to spice this chapter up.**

 **Jester; Right so lets get things moving Smiles if you would.**

 **Smiles; Fanfic states all set READY GO!**

 **Vicky's View**

I cackle as softly seeing Tim's aggressive nature off the video my trusted give me to watch. Trixie "Over the last few times we've interacted with Cuz. We've given him small dose of the drug. His aggression has significantly gone up. And his strength has show to spike as well from how often he gets into fights. Veronica also pointed out that he shows less feeling when he's harmed. Veronica saw a group of guy from one of the other sports team twist his wrist with a lacrosse stick. Cuz returned the hit with a swing from his bat. Later when she asked him he said it didn't hurt. Even a few hours after he calmed down he still felt no pain." Looking over the paper report then seeing the video I smirk. "Girls I want you to take Cuz on a trip. Take him to one of the work camps and have a go around the place." Veronica "But empress don't you think letting him go to one of the camps will bring up bad memories?" I smirk petting my loyal bulldog Doidle.

"That's the point girls I want him to pick fights with the guards. He's already showed the guard force at the reform school not to fuck with him. This time I want to see how he handles the guards working at a camp. I'm sure he'll find some sympathy with the workers. But overall I want to see his reaction with his former class." Trixie "So what should we watch for mainly? Or should we just let him do as he wants?" "I just want you two to let him do as he wants. Give him a two-day notice before you take him out. Also Veronica did you ask Cuz if he's sexually active yet?" Trixie looks from me in surprised then to a somewhat blushing Veronica. I chuckle "Don't worry Veronica its ok if you didn't. Just looking at a new avenue to exploit if needed. Still you both know a fraction of our history now and why he wants to see me... mostly... But I have to warn you now when Cuz and I finally meet. You'll both learn things between the two of us that will shock and anger you."

 **Third person's View**

Timmy sighs as his club is going through another five-match fight with another schools fight team. So far the first and second match has gone to Timmy's club. But he growls seeing the oversized fat ass drop a hand on the shoulder of his clubs third fighter. He follow up attack to his dazed nerve jerked opponent is a knee shot to the balls. The ref counts as Timmy's guy drops to his knees but the club member gets back up. With a groan and still cupping his balls. With the time to the match over the ref gives the match to the fat guy. As two of Timmy club member pulls the still limping member from the mat Timmy checks out his arm. Timmy "Put an ice pack on em. You'll need to keep your arm wrapped. Also you'll need to ice you nuts. Will!" As the club member comes over Timmy takes hold of the back of Will's head.

The dark haired Asian with frosted tips listens to Timmy. Timmy "That fat fuck can sweep the whole team if you lose this. You need to go for his feet and crotch. Unbalance him and when you see your chance aim for his jaw and eyes." Will nods not one to not listen to his team captain. Getting onto the mat Will stares at the fat bastard as he chuckles thinking that just because Will is the shorter of Timmy's club members. His speed is what is the key to his wins. With the whistle from the ref Will charges to then go into a slide. Slipping between the fat asses legs Will spins on his back twisting his legs to land a hard shin strike across the back of both the fatso's knees. The shock of the hit jerks a yelp from his lips allowing Will to circle him. Now on his left flank Will throws a hard left to the side of the guy's left kneecap.

The fat guys knee give way making him wobbles to the side. But Will sees his chance giving him another mean left to the right side of fatsos jaw. Toppling to the mat completely dazed the ref calls the match a TKO. With three wins the ref asks the other school team if they want to go onto the final round. Even though they will only have one more chance to win a round. The other school calls the match not wanting to prolong the obvious win for Timmy's club. Calling the night Timmy tells his club that practice will be held next week. Leaving the school Timmy begins his walk to catch a bus back to his apartment complex. Walking alone Timmy notices that someone is softly trailing behind him. Reaching the bus stop Timmy sits down and pretends to relax. Timmy's unknown follower sits one set from him.

Unknown individual "Code five nine three." Timmy "Confirm code call back two seventy four. What's up runner why'd you tail me?" Message runner "Things aren't looking good. Evil V's navy just cracked down on half the fleet. She also had her Fairy Hunter Doombringer raided five-stash houses. We've lost a lot while you've been hitting fuel and weapon's banks up here. Word from our mole is that Evil V is sending a VIP to overlook the next batch of trainee's. Non cyborg trainee's boss thinks it'd be a good idea to see who among them would rather fight for a better cause." Timmy nods "I'll see what I can do but it'll be tough getting close. V's people know I've been working in the surrounding district. I'll send a short report when I got something."

The Runner nods waiting a few minutes to then leave as Timmy boards his bus. Getting back to his apartment complex Timmy stops as several thugs in suites stand on the complex's steps. Timmy chuckles "Let me guess dumb and dumber sent you guys to pay me back for what I did right? Well you idiots got two choices you either get lost. Or I sent half of you to the morgue..." Several of the thugs pull out brass knuckles while the others pull knives. Timmy smirks to drop his bag pulling the baseball bat as the bag falls to the ground. Shouting at the top of his lungs Timmy charges in a burst of speed startling the goons. Dropping the first guy with two clean swings to the chest and then one over the goon's head. The others press their attack. Even with numbers even with Timmy bloody from the punches and knife jabs he's still fighting off his attackers. As one tries to hold Timmy from behind with his bat Timmy improvises.

Timmy jabs his elbow several times into the goon's ribs. To then stomp down on his foot. Freed he kneecaps the closet goon with the head of his bat. To follow up with an elbow to the guy looking to choke him. Spinning his bat Timmy cold clocks another thug across the face with his bat. Knocking out both front teeth and breaking the guys jaw. A female goon lands a kick to Timmy nuts taking the air out of his lungs. Stabbing Timmy behind his shoulder blade. But muscling through Timmy tackles the woman into a wall. Feeling her punches land squarely onto his back Timmy grunts feeling her brass knuckles. Jerking up Timmy head-butts her chin. Taking her bleeding face by the forehead he slams her head into the wall. Doing so several times Timmy lets the woman slump down to the cement. The long stain of blood trailing behind her head.

Timmy is then blind sided as another goon tackles him off his feet and throws him into an outdoor bench. Tumbling over the bench the wood splinters digging into Timmy's side. The goon laughs rushing Timmy and grabbing the back of his head trying to for Timmy to stand. Timmy uppercuts the thug in the balls to then punch him in the neck. Choking harshly the guy hunches over still grasping his throat. Timmy them bashes the thugs face into the remains of the bench. Timmy looks to see a few thugs still standing but to the thugs shock Timmy starts to chuckling. Timmy cracks his neck and his knuckles to once more give a primal roar and charge. After twenty minutes various residents in the complex comes out seeing the flashing lights of the district officer's cars.

To their shock they see Timmy in handcuffs but also the various bodies around the complex entrance. One guy is groaning in pain his back bent completely as he hangs from the steps hand railing. A woman with her head leaking blood and a guy was on the ground with his legs broken while he burping blood. The complex manager was shouting at the officers about their lack of competence having Timmy have to fight for his life against all the thugs. And that if they arrested him they'd have hell to pay from the reform schools principle. On hearing that the officers take off the cuffs and the medics start checking Timmy's wounds. Even though he looks pale, as a sheet Timmy is still awake for the most part. Medic "Ok he's lost a good deal of blood lets get him to the closet clinic."

Apartment manager "Don't worry kid I picked these punks of their wallets and valuables. I'll give you a cut when you get back." Timmy smirks and notes he's starting to like his apartment manager a little more. On hearing what happened Veronica went to the clinic within the hour. While Trixie looked in on the goons that didn't kick the bucket at the officer station. Veronica now seated besides Timmy in a playful but not serious tone Veronica questions Timmy. Veronica "So Cuz I'm guessing it was you that trashed Tad and Chad's car?" Timmy smirked "I might know who did it but that's not what matters. Why are you here and more over where's Trixie? Usually she has the lead when you two move around." Veronica groans sliding deeper into the chair next to Cuz's bed. Veronica "She's over at the officer holding cells checking to see what the officers have about the guys that attacked you."

Timmy "Doesn't matter in the end dumb and dumber just wasted their money on muscle. Plus its proves my point... All I've got in this life are people who want to kill me or people who want to use me. An the whole will she's just watching it all... I can feel her watching me sometimes. Wonder if she even remembers what she was like before..." Veronica "You do have friends Cuz Trixie and me remember?" Timmy "Last time I checked Veronica we weren't friends. I'm just a guy you want to see work for V later on nothing more nothing less... Its not like I can be anything more to you?" Veronica "What if I did want you and I to be more?" Timmy looks at Veronica confused before Veronica softened her eyes. Timmy is caught off guard at what happens next. The soft blonde valley girl with an axe to grind against his real identity is making out with him.

Timmy screams at himself to push away. To stay faithful to Tootie and be ready to go back to her. But with nearly six months now invested into talking and spending time with Veronica and Trixie it's hard to fight. Timmy wraps her in his good arm. Veronica shudders feeling his arm hold her while it titters between her waist and her ass. Veronica deepens the kiss as her sugary blue lips part to let her tongue sneak into Timmy's mouth. Timmy granting her access simply plays with Veronica's tongue wanting nothing more then to taste her more. Timmy _'Why am I not pushing her away? Tootie was there for me when I got out of the camp with AJ. But she's acted so weird after we kissed and hugged each other after my missions. Veronica she's kissing me so different then Tootie... If I tell her who I am will she join me?'_ Timmy's thoughts fade as Veronica pulls away. Her starry eyes looking into Timmy a large smile plastered on her face.

Veronica "So want to go somewhere when you get out?" Timmy "And have you pay for me? What kind of guy makes the girl he's taking out pay? I can't do that Ronnie it wouldn't be right." Veronica blushes to then giggle at the nickname Timmy gave her. Veronica "Ok mister nice guy where would we go if you were paying? And Cuz seriously it's not rude for women to pay for dates now." Timmy "On a walk, then sit somewhere quiet, then I'd buy you your favorite arrangement of flowers. That is once you them me what kind you like. And then I'd walk with you home." Veronica shakes her head to continue giggling "Man that sounds so cheesy... nice but cheesy." Timmy "I wonder how those two idiots will react when they find out I took out all those goons on my own?" Veronica "Tad and Chad never were too smart. They'll probably won't try anything for a while but they might try something later."

Timmy "Doesn't matter what they try I'll be ready." Veronica smiles helping Timmy sit up as the room's door opens. A doctor walks in with a clipboard in hand. Doctor "Ok Mr. Mandel seeing as your wounds surprisingly have sealed up well with the stitching. It's possible you'd be able to leave within the week. But I'd advise you to not get into any fights within the next month or so. You'll be on pain medication so you'll help while doing day-to-day tasks. But if you do get into a fight you'll need to take two purple pills from the bottle before hand. Your stitches will open but the pain will be numbed so you'll have motor function." Timmy groans "Great lets hope the next school my club has to fight doesn't find out about my injuries. They'll try to get one over on my club if they hear. Or I could fight while bleeding freak them out into quitting. Thanks doc you got any more painkillers for right now?" The doctor hooks up an IV drip into Timmy's arm then leaves the room. Veronica "Well looks like that calm date will actually happen."

Veronica smirks and Timmy shakes his head but his thoughts wonder to if he should try and recruit Veronica to the Rebels. Timmy _'It's a stretch but too soon to see if I can turn her from Vicky. Also I have to find a way into the training grounds district to get a chance to talk to those trainee's. I'd rather fight Doombringer then try to be a fucking recruiter. But still maybe things will go my way.'_ Timmy "Wonder what Trixie will say if she finds out that I'm going to take you out one a date?" Veronica "Yeah I'm not going to tell her until like our third date." Timmy "Ok well if that's what you want. But don't blame me for what she says you're her best friend and should tell her that we're dating." Veronica "Whatever Cuz... You know the empress wanted us to take you to one of the work camps closeby. She said she wanted to see how you handle running a camp. Or at least how'd you react to the idea."

Timmy chuckles "That sounds like the old V... Pushing me to do stuff I normally wouldn't consider." Veronica pets Cuz's cheek "Empress told Trixie and me that you and her had history. But she still won't tell us more. How long is your past with her?" Timmy grips the bed sheets "I've known her before she became what she is now. Other people who know who she was before she ran the country we killed. She and the other FRED's wanted the whole. No one remembers us because we were always feared idea to stick. But the other FRED's along with myself and twelve others are the only ones left that remembers the past." Veronica "Wait all the FRED's killed their past lives and erased the harsh worlds past before the fairy wars. They made sure they ended all their attachments to become all-powerful. And to bring order where the old governments fail numerous times. How are there thirteen who still remembers it?"

Timmy shrugs "The others ran and hid best guess. They either are still hiding or are somewhere else not wanting the lies the FRED's have been pushing to be their reality. As for me I was caught but instead of killing me she threw me into working the assemble line. But soon after a bunch of cyborg guards took me and I ended up in the pit mine. As I told you I fashion a grappling hook and climbed out. The guards at the top simply laughed and beat me for a while before sending me to a new labor camp. I worked with making metals and recycling metals. They even used us as testing targets for cyber dogs..." Veronica flinched she saw how vicious those dogs were but she never knew they used labor workers as their test targets. Veronica _'I've got to tell empress about that.'_ Timmy "After a few years there I was moved to Miami to work the reeducation camp. They still beat us even when we listened, beat us if we had a question, beated us when we didn't line up straight... If this is her paradise why do we still get beaten even when we obey Ronnie?"

Veronica takes Timmy's hand and squeezes it as she realizes all that Timmy's had to live through. Being one of the rare people to remember the old system after the FRED's magic wipe. And now struggling to find himself after finally tasting freedom. Veronica can't help but lean in closer and comfort Timmy the only way she can. Once again her blue lips latch to Timmy's and the two share a kiss. Timmy melts at the pulses he feels he hasn't feel so much love in a long time. Veronica holds Timmy's face to kiss his cheek then whisper into his ears. Veronica "Cuz I can't take away the scars, I can't say I understand your pain. I never nor do I want this kind of pain to happen to anyone anymore. I don't understand how the empress lets this continue but I'll ask her plenty of questions. Because Cuz I do care..." Timmy strokes Veronica's back pulling her in closer to him.

In his mind Timmy is so confused Tootie never seemed this emotion nor invested into their past with Vicky's choices. Was it because she knew but still she never seemed to ask? Tootie just told him what she needed him to do... she needed a person the Rebels could look to as hope for them to keep rebelling towards. But still why when Timmy kissed Tootie it didn't feel like how he's kissing Veronica? Once again separating from a kiss Timmy pokes Veronica's nose. Veronica eeps in both surprise and annoyance. Veronica "Why'd you do that?" Timmy "Cause you're being silly. V trusts you and you getting soft won't help those innocent people being done wrong. You need to give her a clear reason to not make the good hard workers suffer like the bad ones. Anyway you should head off and meet Trixie while I get some sleep." Veronica chuckles agreeing with Timmy's words. But as Veronica leaves she puts some extra sway into her hips letting her curves and ass do some fishing as she leaves.

 **Timmy's View**

My sides and back still feel like shit. And yes the seats are nice but fuck does this road have to have so many bumps. Right now Veronica and Trixie along with a squad of cyborg elite soldiers are leading us to an assembling camp. Trixie told me to dress nice so I'm wearing a set of the nice clothes she and Veronica picked out for me. Trixie "Cuz here put this on your arm." I take the arm badge she passes to me its a silver badge with the word director on it. "What's this for?" Veronica smiles at me "V wants you to run this camp for five days. She wants to see how productive you can be when a large group of people has to listen to you. Think of this as an experience building exercise." I shake my head and chuckling. "More like a test she wants to see what kind of limits my method of ordering people can go... fine V I'll play along." With the badge on my arm I remember the message I sent to AJ.

I told him of where I'd be heading and that when I sent off a series of explosions the Rebel squads closeby are to strike. But I'd also have to find a spot to fake trap myself and be able to sneak out from to change into my alternate ego to aid the Rebels. Looking over the camps lay out I sight to lean back. So far only two places look good for my idea but I'll have to see their condition before I decide anything. Veronica "So how are you going to go about getting the workers to listen to you?" I smirk "By example your first impression lasts longer then anything else. So I'm going to do something that'll really make them listen to me. And when I start I need you two to make sure the elites keep the guards in line."

Trixie "Don't worry Cuz that won't be difficult or a problem. Anyone of them that steps out of line will regret it I'll see to it personally if needed." Soon we arrive at the camp and on exiting the limo we're met outside the walls by four guards of the camp. Accompanying them is the Speaker of the camp greeting us with a plastic smile on his face. And yes another annoyance suck up tone in his voice. Speaker "Greeting its a pleasure to meet two of our Evil V's most trust. And you must be Mr. Mandel the guest director for the next few days. It is such a treat to meet you all." I nod to calm myself from growling as I shake his hand. Speakers every last one of them get on my nerves always faking a smile to pass off that they have control. I glare at him still to grab his collar "I want all the workers lined up and present in the next twenty minutes Mr. Speaker. I want the workers to know whose going to be overseeing their work as well as whom I'll be examining. This assembly site has lost thirty percent of effectiveness due to numerous malfunctions. I plan to find out who is doing this." The Speaker nods flinching as he steps back from my tight grip. Giving orders to the guards as we walk inside.

In no time at all the workers are all lined up and facing front. Rubbing my neck I take the microphone from the Speakers hand calling the workers to attention. "Everyone for the next five days you'll be listening to me. You will work at a new production level and produce ores and metals to a standard that V expects. But I also want you all to know something's right now. Anyone of you found purposefully causing malfunctions of the materials here will be put in a cell and interrogated by me. This is to weed out and Rebel sympathizers as well as show you they are wrong. The rebel's cause is wrong look at me... I was once one of you." Taking off my jacket I hand it to Trixie and roll up my shirtsleeves. Hearing the gasp and whispers amount the workers their whispers of my burn marks and old scar. Proof that I was once hard at work with the metals that they know us to make weapons and parts. To be assembled here as well.

"I know what its like to be beaten, to feel powerless, to know suffering when you did nothing wrong. But today that will be addressed as well. Guard five three seven two front now!" As the guard steps forward I ask for his baton. Surprised by my request he still fishes his baton from its spot on his weapons belt. Handing it to me I look it over. "Guard how many people would you say you've struck with this baton?" Guard "At least half of the prisoners here sir." "Prisoners? No guard I don't see prisoners here. I see hard working and honest people trying to gain a living in service of our empress. While fools like you look down on them and give the rebels false ideals a place to lay and grow. The empress wants her workers to trust us. So I ask you how can they know our leader cares when you use such words and actions against them?!"

In a quick swing I bash the guards face with his baton to then gut shot him in my follow up swing. Raising my leg I rapidly slam my shoe down onto his head. Feeling my blood boil for a solid five strikes I stop and take breath. Stepping back I order three guards to get the fool out of my sight. Dropping the baton I speak once more into the microphone. "From this day on I want every guard to remember this! You strike a worker for our leader that is not causing a serious offense. I will see to it you regret it! How can our leader expect the good people she asks to help build her country if you fools keep giving them an excuse to side with the Rebels! Workers you are not prisoners, nor slaves, nor are you expendable. You are the reason we are a country your hands mold the materials that our leader asks for. You are the reason our country is not called weak! The very reason why are soldiers are feared by the other FRED's. You are the keys that keep our homes feeling safe. Now remember what you saw here today.

"As reparations for misdoing of the guards you will have this day off. Tomorrow you will resume a normal work schedule. You are all dismissed back to your housing units." With that the still shocked workers go back to their units. While I walk over to Veronica and Trixie. Trixie "One of the guards was going to shoot you. But one of the elites stopped her." "Good she would have ruined my point. And what I said is true V wants loyal workers. The only reason so many leave to the Rebels is because they understand the working classes pain. Plus as the workers riot with the Rebels they get to kill the guards that's been seeing them as mere expendable walking tools. But now I'm sure there will be a nice spring in the workers steps come tomorrow for my first inspections. Plus with this new level of trust I'll be able to level with the works and see if any of them knows about the movements of the Rebels in the districts close by. Maybe one will have heard of the Pink what's his name." Veronica "The Pink Bomber empress wants him dealt with too but we have no leads as of yet." I nod "Then hopefully I can find something as I check the camp thoroughly so where are we sleeping while we're here?"

 **Smiles; Looks like things are going to get a little complicated.**

 **Jester; Yes they are and hope you all are ready for when it happens. Anyway like always please like, share, and comment if you'd be so kind.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone been a while right. As Smiles and I said we'd update on a month-to-month schedule.**

 **Smiles; Yeah they got that part lets just get to the reviews then explain stuff for our stories.**

 **Jester; Right ok Hot Shot glad to hear you liked it so much. And sorry for the large gap between the chapter updates. We'll explain the schedule a little in a bit. But thanks for noticing the work and yes things will get more intense for Timmy in the coming chapters. Daniel2610994 thanks for the likes and hoping to hear how you feel about this chapter too. Smiles you want to tell them about the new schedule.**

 **Smiles; Sure ok listen up I'm only saying this once. So the new stories will launch sometime next month. As we said their surprises so you'll have to wait and see. After that the following month Hollow and Fist will be updates. As Jester and me agreed Eternal will be placed in its own single update schedule or be paired off with another from time to time. Then after those updates we'll update Pink and Wand again. So to our fans I know its a long wait between chapters but remember we got lives too. Jester is out of college but guys got to work on his art and career. While I have fun and try not to get arrested to often.**

 **Jester; Thank you Smiles and we hope you all enjoy.**

 **Tootie's View**

Its been three days since Timmy told us he'd been taken personally into a work camp within the districts he's been operating for us in. The fact that he suspects Vicky knows his identity I warned HIM he could be caught. But HE said not to worry and continue with fighting and doing what we need to do to survive. "AJ how long until we get a message from the teams waiting for Timmy to signal them?" AJ "If they don't get a sign from him in another three hours they'll pull back." I nod looking over the camp plans the Infiltrator managed to get us after Timmy told us where he was. "Timber Blook how goes the data the Infiltrator managed to bring back?" Blook " **We need more time the data decryptors we have are old and not up to code.** "

Timber "Well to sum up what he said ma'am our tech is pretty shitty. And its slow going this is a big chunk of data after all. Do you know what's on it ma'am? Or how the Infiltrator managed to get his hands on it?" I bite my inner cheek "Its a new weapon one of the other FRED's had it floating around in their systems. As to how he got it I don't know and don't really care. We managed to get it out of luck. Along with some Intel apparently the FRED's have been keeping tabs on each other. Whatever else is on that disc will help us I'm sure of it. Come get me when you crack it or if you've gotten word from Timmy." AJ nods and I leave the room to my private office finding the Infiltrator waiting for me.

He looks like a cyborg guard but thankfully he said the right call signs and code phrases. Before we opened fire on him with one of our magneto wave gun. Those big dishes may look stupid and out of date. But they scramble all of Vicky's cyborgs and fancy toy flunkies just as a shotgun can. But like all Infiltrators this one has a least one metal limb and the signature brain dome. It's a metal headpiece holding their brains inside while being hocked up to all kinds of microchips. Infiltrator "So he was right a fairy was hidden in one of V's work camps." I nod to walk over to the Infiltrator. "I was surprised too when the wand actually turned on. But what is more shocking is who the fairy turned out to be." Infiltrator "Let me guess some kid with no balls or a dick head with a chip on his shoulder for V?"

Shaking my head "No it's Timmy and he thinks a certain someone died a while ago. He still remembers the old world ways like me. And from his work he's managed to get close to two of V's top recruiters and Timmy believes V knows it's him. But he doesn't know why she hasn't exposed or tortured him yet." Infiltrator "Then we might have to move up the plans. I'll talk to HIM and see if he agrees to push for Tim to get closer then he already is. Or if he wants Tim to do something else." I nod "Wait before you got there is something else I need to talk to you about. Press that button first so we can have more privacy." He already knows what the button does and I really do need this private chat. Sighing he follows my request and we talk about other matters.

 **Timmy's View**

Walking the assemble line I look over the weapons the workers just finished for the day. Picking up the sidearm I load a clip and chamber a round. Aiming at a target prop I fire twice only for the gun to jam. Clearing it, it jams again two more times. Calling over the worker I ask her about her work. "Worker I have to ask what other weapons have you worked on these last few days." She looks nervous scanning her body language I grab her arm lifting it for a few screws fall from her sleeve. "Guards take her to the holding cells and don't interrogate or harm her. Keep her isolated I'll speak to her afterwards." Walking to the next assembling area I look over the pursuit cars for the soldiers. Calling over the crew that assembled the first car I tell three of them to get in. One driving, one riding shotgun, and the last sitting with the gun mount. "Worker start the engine and get up to sixty miles per hour."

As the worker accelerates a loud knocking comes from the engine. The worker wants to stop but I tell him to keep going. No sooner does the hood burst from the car and the engine burps out several balls of fire. "Guards take these ones to isolated cells as well. The rest of you are going to do the same as I expect your work here. Once I'm done those honest workers will return to their housing units and remain there for the rest of the day for rest. Guards make sure they get to the cells unharmed." After seven more inspections I found twenty individuals trying to sabotage weapons and pursuit vehicles of Vicky's soldiers. I sent a short message to the Rebel unit telling them to hit the cellblock for recruits and weapons. But I still will have to find a way to fake being taken out of the fight before switching to my alternate self. As well as give the ones I sent to the cells a heads up. With three housing units workers already checked I have three more units to work on tomorrow.

Leaving the working area with my escort I continue to walk until I find Veronica in my private room next to the guards barracks. Veronica gives me a sly smirk to sway her hips very noticeably over to me. Giving me a gentle kiss she rubs my cheek as we hold one another. Veronica "Cuz you've done great. I've never seen the guards and workers fall in line so quickly to a new face." Rubbing my neck I smirk "Well its only natural really. And after tomorrow this will be over. I actually miss relaxing in my own lumping bed after beating someone's face in." Veronica sighs to rub my arm "Wish you let me and Veronica find you a better place to live. That apartment complex has been borderline for new arrivals. I don't like hearing your back crack ever time you bend down to take a knee." "Hey your over concerned girlfriend is showing."

Veronica not liking that I poked her nose slaps my arm to pout. Veronica "Fine have a bad back see how much I care." Smirking I place my hands on her shoulders "You already showed that you care. And its sweet that you care about my back problems before the fully form. But I'm just not use to people worrying about me and spending money on me. Like I said before things like what we have right now. Just doesn't come naturally to me... like surviving." Veronica "Like I said a few of these overly harmful guards won't miss a few weeks without pay. And from what Trixie has been hearing a few of them are spreading the word about you. One ever called you the Gemini. One second your nice the other you look like your ready to kill." Crossing my arms I smirk more. "I kind of like being feared from people I don't know. It's almost like I'm building myself into be a legend... The Gemini it's got a nice ring to it." Veronica wraps her arms around my arm "Ok don't get an inflated head Mr. legend. I wouldn't want to have to slap you for making me mad with your ego."

I look into her eyes "Wouldn't dream of it." Giving her a peak to the lips I place down the papers I've been writing on and take off my dress shoes. Stretching my toes I tap my back to sigh as I lie down. "Damn I wish I had a better bed." Veronica "Just ask and you can get much more them just a nicer bed." Catching onto her hint I wink at her telling her "We'll probably have to save that for later. For now I need to rest my feet are killing me." With the night rolling in I peek around from my room into Veronica and Trixie room both fast asleep. Taking my small bag I go into the bathroom and change into my alternate. Using a little magic I camouflage myself with my cap and jump to the ground from the bathroom window. Rushing around the shadows and past the guard patrols I get to the cells with ease. Waving my wand I knock out the guard with a bit of magic dust.

Glad I finally made this trick work. Getting in I open the latches to all the cells small windows. With my voice modified they are shocked to see me. Worker "Who are you?" "I'm the Pink Bomber I was sent to bust as many of you as I could out. Heard from the guards some big shot is here too know anything about him?" Another Worker "Yeah he's a former worker like us. He beat up a guard for hurting us and has been very odd. Going from looking like a kind person to pissed off in a flash. He's been separating us for messing up the weapons but he makes sure the guards don't hurt us. Tomorrow before he leaves he plans to talk to us." I rub my head to fake that I'm thinking "He's trying to earn your trust make you believe that Evil V is changing her work ethics. By showing the guards are wrong for hurting you all.

"When in reality he is still using you to make weapons but with the false hope that you'll have a sense of accomplishment while working for that bitch." Several of the workers gasp thinking that V got to one of their own and broke him into a twisted ally for her schemes. "Don't worry I'll come back with help and bust you all out. And trust me I'll take down that guy a peg for you." The Workers thank me and I sneak around some more before going back to the room. Getting there with no worries I crawl back into bed groaning at how lumping the bed feels. Lying back I still need a plan to trade places with myself. Think of different ways to possible fool Trixie and Veronica I snap open my eyes finding the answer. Smirking at how sly I'll have to be I hope this works too. But if it does work I'm going to be in a lot of pain after it's done. It's the afternoon I've just finished the remaining Units workers having the guards escort them to their cells.

With another thirty now in cells we have a good deal of recruits from one of the finer weapons factory. Plus with the message I sent to the team about where to get weapons that are best and pack a punch. We won't have to worry about weapons for a good while. Busting this place up and taking things will be easy in the confusing. Trixie being with me isn't what I planned though. I'm going to have to give her the slip to play off that I'm not the Bomber. Finishing the last walk through I have a few guards start to throw the wasted parts into the recycled containers. Trixie "Hey Cuz you free Sunday evening. I was wondering if you would like to go out and see a movie?" Looking up in surprise from my clipboard and papers I look at Trixie. "Trixie are you asking me out? Whoa this is a shock." Trixie jabs my arm "Yes you financially changed sweetheart so yes or no?" I shake my head to poke her cheek looking over her face. Trixie "What are you doing?" "You can't be Trixie. Trixie would never be so direct with me about anything." Trixie pushes away my finger then pushes her hair behind her ear. Trixie "Maybe being direct with you is easier. Plus I like dangerous bad boys."

Seeing her blush I smirk thinking maybe brining Veronica and Trixie to my side will be good. But our conversation is interrupted as several explosions and gunshots ring out. Sprinting out the assemble area I turn and run a head and try to find a place close to the fighting. Trixie calls out to me but I keep running. Pulling a plastic test dummy from the side of another assemble area I animate it with my wands magic. Another trick I'm glad I made work after trying so many times. Giving it a quick change of clothes into looking like me. Testing its mouth and mimicking skills I nod setting our stage. As Trixie calls for me I see Veronica and five of more of their guards with them. Controlling the dummy we fake fight Veronica shouting at dummy me while I struggle with him. Pushing him back I blast the catwalk overhead making sure they stay back. Throwing several punches I make sure they're body shots and the dummy gives me a few in return. Spinning I sent a barrage of bubbles into him making him fly backwards. With everything in place I set off the charges I lied under the floor while faking to use the bathroom earlier.

Fake me and everyone is shocked by the powerful pink blast splitting the floor. Sending everyone scrambling to avoid falling into the large cracks that are now in the ground. With them distracted I side spin and kick my Fake into the hole. Then I blast the ceiling collapsing a bunch of debris over the holes entrance. Veronica and Trixie see me as the smoke clears prompting me to I taunt them. "Your little wanabee wasn't so tough I thought. I had hoped a fellow worker like him would show more backbone in a fight. But I guess you just picked a loser. Maybe you can find his body under all that metal behind me." Trixie and Veronica charges both clearly mad and focused on me and not the Rebels freeing the workers in the cells and stealing what they can. Rolling I sweep Trixie legs to knee Veronica's hip. Waving my wand I cause a flurry of popping flares to stun and stagger the elites. Getting in close I rip the helmet off of one of the guards. To then bash the side of her face with it. Throwing it a second later at another guard throwing off his aim. I then throw a bolt of lighting at two others guards behind me.

Trixie finally getting a clear shot uses her whip while growling at me. I continue to taunt her and Veronica about how I killed dummy me. With their emotions flaring I grab another guard from behind to knee her in the lower back and slam her face into a beam. Creating another hail of bubbles I make them explode as soon as someone tries to surround me. Rushing through a window I roll clear and sprint around side back. Seeing the flare I nod and sneak into the basement area of the building. Finding the dummy I quickly change him out of my clothes and put them on. Adding a little more dust to myself I groan knowing that I need to fake injuries now. Getting close to a wall I put my back to it and blast my chest with a bubble barrage. Groaning I also give myself a sprained knee. Then worse I pop my shoulder out. "Fuck! I'm still in pain from those fucking thugs. Now I've got to deal with these new pains fuck! Tootie better do good with those weapons for me to have to do this." Dragging myself to the closest door I push it open and walk outside. Resting against the wall I wait until one of the guards find me. As he spots me he looks me over and radios for the medical team. Smirking as several rush over to me I know my plan worked great. _'I seriously need a vacation after this is over.'_

 **Veronica's View**

When the guards found Cuz we rushed over to him our small injuries nothing compared to how we find him. He's bruised and awfully banged up. That Pink fucking asshole left his mark on the side of one of the assembling line buildings. And he hurt Cuz of all people. Cuz is still hurting from the goons Tad and Chad sent after him. Now with a busted leg and a cracked rib. And his shoulder out of place he can barely walk without wheezing in pain. Seeing him have to walk with a crutch is just too much. We got principle Waxelplax to excuse him for a while to let him rest. Trixie agreed with me about Cuz needing a new place to live. Cuz being somewhat stubborn tried to tell us no. But we gave him a night to think it over before we made him pack what he had.

Three hours later he's set up in a two-bed condo a few blocks away from the downtown area. He loves it even though he can't put words to it. It's still hard for him to stop being a hardened survivor and try to find him balance. Still he likes his new place I can see it in behind to contacts of his. Plus its better for what I want us to do later on. But right we have to give our report to Empress about what happened. Empress gives a hollow smirk "So Cuz wasn't a match for the Pink Bomber because of his previous injuries?" Trixie nods "Cuz's movements were slower then we've seen. No doubt he couldn't regulate himself right because of his still fresh injuries not even his anger was regulating right from how he threw his punches. Not to mention having to fight a guy that uses magic and explosives every chance he gets. As we informed you Empress Cuz often fights with a bat or his bare hands. But in this case his bare handed method wasn't up to the task."

Doom "So the Pink punk got one over on a recruit it doesn't matter. What matter is Mistress is how many he managed to get into the Rebels? After Missy took a large chunk out of the fleet we've got them jumping back to land. Meaning they'll be moving to be loud and active." Missy laughs into her hand as she pets her black rabbit smiling the whole time. Missy "The problem isn't them getting more recruits. The problem now is slowing them from doing too much damage to make people feel worried. This Pink Bomber has hit several industrial and fuel stations. His leader is making him move away from going after big prizes for small fast prizes. They need not only more muscle they need recourse. V can I sent my newest project after them they'll definitely rattle this little fairy. And it'll probably force him to do something irrational to try an avoid capture. Resulting in either his death or capture. Either way will be a hard blow to the Rebels and their friends."

Empress nods "Go ahead but don't kill him. I want to see this little fairy face to face. Who knows maybe he'll be able to provide me with some entertainment after going so many years without anyone close to my skills." Francis "Empress why don't you send me or better yet Gary. Either one of us could easily find this punk for you." Empress shakes her head "And even if you expose him he'll fight and win. You two have little experience fighting fairies. Sure you had Doom's simulations but a virtual enemy pales in comparison to a real fairy warrior. And from what Doom, Trixie, and Veronica has explained he's learning faster then you'd expect. Plus he can summon creatures to help him already. Which is surprising for an early fairy. But yet another reason to capture him while he's still trying to learn our moves. And whom he will be facing."

Doom "Then let me soften him up before you let Missy's new hit squad after him. I'm sure my little side project will be more then enough. It'll put him on edge at facing a real opponent and even his little exploding bubbles won't help him against what I have in store. Plus I think another hit squad won't be affective against a fairy. No offense Missy but the last bunch didn't do so well remember." Missy "I have no worries but my Empress my little side team wants to meet you. They want your approval before they move to engage the fairy." Empress hums interested in what Missy new hit squad has to offer. Empress "Very well I'll meet them. But first Francis Gary since you've both done well with the riots along the West coast I want you two to crush the ones in charge of the riots." Gary slicks his hair with his comb "No problem boss those chumps won't know what hit em. Oh yeah and what do you want us to do with the ones that give up?" Empress "Throw them into one of the B grade work camps. I want them to sweat and bleed for ruining the coast. I just got it to look how I've always envisioned it." With that Empress ends the meeting but Doom, Trixie, and I follow Empress and Missy. I want to see who is apart Missy so called hit squad.

Missy scans her hand after we get to basement level eight. After walking past several doors we get to the main double door. Getting inside we see seven women in there early or mid twenties kicking and flipping all over the place. They're smashing or denting thin sheets of metal with their fists or feet. To my shock watching over them all is a woman in her late thirties. All of them well figured and in incredible shape and they all have long thick brown red hair hiding their eyes. The lead woman bows followed by the other younger women all of their boobs jiggling as they bow. Lead woman "I am honored to be in your presence Empress V. I know my daughters are also just as pleased to be before you as well." Empress looks them all over "I can feel faint traces of magic in you and lesser amounts in your daughters too why?" Lead Woman "I was impregnated with the blood from fairy warrior of my blood type. His blood had some magic left in it even though it wasn't much. Giving my daughters and I the faint power we have such as enhanced senses and strength. Our Empress please allows us to find this fairy warrior and end him."

Empress "You will find him but you will not kill him. I want him alive and I know he will be a challenge from how he's grown in power. But it will be his undoing. Without a fairy to teach him he won't be able to push himself very far. I trust with your numbers and the distraction Doombringer has. The fairy will expose himself to you." Lead woman "Well are honored and we will not fail." Empress smiles "You want to taste the fairy I can feel it from all of you." Lead woman "Sorry my Empress its just that after feeling the rush of one I can't help but wonder what feeling a live fairy is like. The power a real on has when making children." Empress "From what I've gathered you have competition in that area. The fairy has two he's grown close to and is trying to keep his real self from them. But they are not a treat. Doom what is your plan?" Doom pulls out a map showing us a Cyborg training route.

Doom "I plan to leak information about training site seventeen. But it will be a two-stage trap. The first stage will reveal the rebel's position once close we hit them before they can do anything. They'll panic and flee. My spy is friends with the fairy he won't suspect her until it's too late and well into the trap. With his allies out of the way he'll run into my asset. But if he does survive and get past my asset then your squad can go. What will you call yourselves?" Lead woman "I am Mother C and behind me are my septuplets the Daughters of V."

Empress smiles showing her teeth "Very well C, Daughters bring me the fairy alive and in one piece. And I will see to it that each and everyone of you has a taste of him." Missy "Go to the armory a few doors down and get dressed you will be moved to the site and await for when the fairy and Rebels arrive." Mother C "Thank you Empress and our Lady Missy we will not fail you." Missy "Don't worry even if the fairy escapes he'll be afraid and we will be able to exploit his fears." As the women leaves Empress starts to laugh. After a solid minute of laughter she turns "Soon Twerp soon you will learn why. But until then you better show me more of you power." With the Empress leaving Trixie and I exchange a look of confusion before Doom speaks up. Doom "Empress knows the fairy just as well as your recruit. And Empress wants him to give his all to survive what we plan for him. Because if he doesn't he'll disappoint her."

 **Smiles; Things just went to a whole new level of intense.**

 **Jester; Very true partner and like always share, comment, and favorite it its not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; We're back baby!**

 **Jester; Let me guess you just watched all of Benders best moments from Futurama right?**

 **Smiles; Hell yes if humans ever make a real working robot. I know what mines will do and be.**

 **Jester; So you're going to make a female version of Bender. So you can date her while she cheats, steals, and messes around?**

 **Smiles; Get out of my head...**

 **Jester; Whatever lets get on with the reviews. Daniel2610994 like the idea my friend but its only a small part of what is to come. Hot Shot not a problem my friend Smiles and I have a good few ideas for events to come with Timmy. JP4demonking don't worry the other FRED's will make their entrances soon. Deathreaper796 oh you have no idea how bad its about to get. Starfiction123 No spoilers from this point Timmy still undercover so what he does is on him personnel or otherwise. And Tootie will be featured a little in his chapter. Now Smiles send them off.**

 **Smiles; If you say run, I'll run with you (RIP DAVID BOWIE)**

 **Third person's View**

It's been a solid month and thanks to his small touches of magic Timmy's back in action. Really sore but able to fight and do missions. Tootie and AJ share a call as Timmy rides his bike to meet his contacts. Tootie speaks into the mic piece, "Ok Tim from what Blook and Timber got off that cyborg messenger bike. This site has one of the biggest caches of weapons and body armor. If we take it we'll have armor to give even the kids. So its vital we strike fast. We didn't tell your contact team about the Section Suits team we have coming."

Timmy asks, "How the fuck did you find Section suits? Let alone enough to put a team together? I thought the FRED's killed everyone who knew about those suites?" Tootie smirks answering, "We found a well we found someone who knew what part goes where and they made us some. They're pretty beat up but they'll still punch hard like any other Section suite. Also Ravey was asking for you do you know why?" Timmy coughs to say, "Oh she kind of has a crush of me now. After the missions we ran together I complemented her on her dancing kind of fighting style." Tootie face becomes neutral to say, "Whatever just don't get distracted and keep to the mission."

Tootie leaves the line while Timmy asks if Tootie's mad. AJ shrugs, "Well no she I can't tell if she just doesn't care or is annoyed. But she's not mad. Did you two break up?" Timmy asks, "How would we break up if we only can talk about missions?" AJ shrugs asking if Timmy got the bag from the Runner. Timmy nods, "Yeah but what's in it?" AJ smirks to fiddle with his pen, "Spaz twelve with custom explosive rounds you can thank me later. Oh and I left a few press bombs in there too." Timmy smiles to say, "Dude you rock. Ok I'm almost to the meeting place talk to you after." Ending the call Timmy punches the gas and sees his contact team.

As Timmy pulls up Ravey runs up to him. Timmy stays still in shock as she hugs him tight. Ravey's soft chocolate skin against the purple of her outfit is shocking. Most would ask why she's wearing no body armor. And you'd be shocked at the answer. She doesn't wear armor because it doesn't let her flex her figure. Plus she loves to wear skimpy clothes while beating up Vicky's cyborgs. Timmy has to admit hanging out with Veronica and Trixie has made him notice the female body more. Ravey's pump thighs and behind held tight by the purple-strapped jean short shorts. With a large flower belt buckle and to top it off she wearing a mini t-shirt with no sleeves.

Timmy groans, "Ravey can you let me go everyone needs to be briefed." Ravey calls everyone over and Timmy gives them the play by play. Timmy says, "The plan is simple we knock out these guys fast. This is where a number of V's cyborgs come to train. So don't focus on them too much they're newbies to fighting but they're still cyborgs. We take them down take as much stuff as we can carry and get out. Oh and thanks to our boss lady we've got some heavy support laying down fire for us." Ravey whipped her head to Timmy making her side pigtails whip around with her.

Ravey asks, "Wait what's the heavy support?" Timmy smirks under his helmet to slow nod, "Its a surprise to put V on her heels and give us an edge again. We may have lost our sea legs but we won't lose on the ground. Everyone load up and keep your ammo use to short bursts. If you can't hit them don't waste the ammo." Ravey asks "Hey Pink boss lady did tell you that once you leave your blow up mark that you can to ride north right?" Timmy stops to look at Ravey, "No she skipped that part on account of walking away from the call. Apparently she was annoyed at how much you like to cling to me in missions." Ravey snickers to light push up her chest, "Oh please she needs to chill. Besides I still want to know the real guy under this helmet first. I beat your even sexier with it off." Ravey blows Timmy a kiss while jumping into the back of a jeep.

Timmy shakes his head getting back on his bike and taking the lead. With four jeeps and two vans the assault teams stay close with their gas pedals almost touching the floor. Timmy hears the odd hums and radios to everyone, "There's are support guys say hello to the machines that made the Anti fairies shit their pants." The Rebels gasp seeing the sleek gray armors of the Section suits as they rush in from the west. The armors jetpacks making their flying smooth but the over the machines flying information very intimidating. All of them carrying rocket launches with tri ammo cartridges. Section leader radios, "Pink Bomber pleasure to meet you we're making our first pass now... Bomber strike team be aware enemy is mobilized and aiming for us suggest you back off."

Timmy answers, "Can't do that Section Leader we need what they have! Hit everything you can before we reach we'll worry about what's left!" Section leader says "Roget that Bomber all Suits hit these assholes hard!" Hearing the various explosions and screams from a five minutes distance Timmy knows this won't be easy. Timmy asks "Section how's it looking?" Section Leader replies "We took out their heavy placement Bomber but they still have a strong hold on the area. Lying down one more barrage and we're bugging out. Snatch what you can but don't get greedy." Timmy radios "You don't have to tell us twice."

Timmy takes up his grenade launcher from the side of his bike. Aiming Timmy fires off two rounds at a small group in cover one handed. Turning his bike Timmy sideswipes a cyborg to blast her with a magic beam from his wand. Timmy shouts "Everyone move half stays half pushes lets move fast." As the two teams worked Timmy did what he did best. Distract and makes a lot of explosions. With the battle playing out Missy and Doombringer watches from afar. Missy bites her nail saying "My spy didn't say anything about them having Section Suits. Empress V will not like this not at all and won't be pleased that we let them go." Doombringer says, "Then I guess my little pet project will have to be pushed forward now." Doombringer presses something on her phone, which acknowledge with a beep. In the fight Timmy throws a spell, which creates a wall of sand. As the cyborgs fire blindly into the sand wall the sand soon morphs a face with claw like arms. The sand wall starts to swat and ram into anyone. As the fight continues Timmy jumps to rain down a hailstorm on contract the softball sized ice stones grow mouths.

Gnashing and chewing into anything they land on or chasing after the cyborgs trying to shoot them. Spinning his wand Timmy then follows up with several more powerful magic blasts at those cyborgs still trying to hide in cover. Rebel radios, "Bomber we have both vans full lets go." Timmy casts a wave of his signature pink bubbles to then slam his wand onto the ground. As the ground rocks the cyborgs run away as the ground and bubbles pop into a pink mushroom cloud. Timmy rushes to meet with the Rebels only to skid on his heels to a stop as two are impaled and throw off their feet. Timmy and the others stop and look in shock as a robot with large twin curved blades on both its arms becomes visible.

Timmy orders, "Everyone get out I'll handle it this tin toy." Ravey says "Bomber remember head to your point we're going a different way." Timmy nods and looks at his large armored foe. Timmy says "I take it your the silent type huh. Well I'll change that when I have you scream after I remove you main processor." To Timmy shock the robot is fast dodging its first swing Timmy is caught by surprised by the strength an speed of its follow up hit. Even with a layer of magic energy shielding around him. Timmy shield cracks and shuddered at the force of the blow.

Sliding back on his heels Timmy doesn't have much time to recover. As the robot tries to run him through the sternum with a set of its blades. Missy giggles as she watches with Doombringer and her guards. Missy asks, "What a wonderful machine Doom what is it called?" Doom says "Its the next evolution of machine warriors. Its called Fulgore the only thing flesh inside of it is its brain. The brain is needed so the machines movements and fighting capabilities aren't static or stiff. Plus less whining from some soldiers that aren't cut out for real work." Missy snickers evilly, "I like it and if it wins our Empress will like it too. Oh dear looks like the little fairy won't last too long if he keeps taking this kind of punishment."

Timmy jumps back dodging Fulgore's blades as it tries a cross slash attack. Timmy slides past on his knees fast but so far his explosives spells aren't making that much of a dent in the machines armored body. Timmy reaches into his back pouch feeling the hum of the glass magic dagger. Before he could pull it free Fulgore vanishes and in a blur he is on Timmy again. Feeling his body take another beating but it felt worse then earlier. Timmy felt his head rattling at the combination of moves the robot is performing on him.

Barely holding his guard and his shield at each hit Timmy is sent flying back as Fulgore blast him with an energy pulses from both his arms. To then charge after him slamming its metal fist into Timmys chest. Feeling the snap of two and a half ribs Timmys chest lurches. Only for Fulgore to complete the hit with eye beams forcing Timmy completely off his feet. And spiraling backward onto a pile of debris. Doom looks to Missy to chuckle, "He's had his fun with regular opponents but in a fight like this. He doesn't have the skill or the weapons. Lets wrap this up." Fulgore receives its orders to capture and immobilized Timmy. Timmy rolls to his knees to see his robotic enemy advancing to him. Pulling the dagger Timmy and looks at it. Timmy whispers, "Don't know what you do but I hope you do something good."

Timmy slaps the dagger against his wand. In a surge of magic the daggers light stops Fulgore and startles Doom and Missy. In an explosive pop of energy smokes clouds Fulgore vision making it loses sight of Timmy. Scanning through the dust to capture where Timmy is Fulgore switches its sight functions. But to its shock something interrupts its scan. Looking down it sees Timmy with a new weapon in his hands. Missy gasp and Doom asks how both seeing Timmy's new weapon. Its a spear at the neck where the blade ends to the body you see a dark pink metal spiral set. While the body is a teal kind of pink and the blade itself is a pulsing white pink. The very end of the spear you can see a rounded steal ball. The same pulsing color as the spears blade around the ball.

Timmy twists his spear to kick off of Fulgore to the robots shock Timmys attack had more power in it. Not enough to take it off its feet but enough to make it take a step or two back. Timmy on the other hand is feeling lighter then air. His lost strength and energy is back stronger then before. Spinning the spear Timmy charges Fulgore. To the robots shock Timmy's speed almost rivals its own. Blades met blade but again Timmy had a surprise the body of the spear collapsed at the flick of his twist. Letting Timmy push more weight into his reversal and backhanding Fulgore's face with the ball bearing end of his spear. Fully extending his spear Timmy goes into his own combo of rapid thrusts and slashes.

Fulgores systems counter as they may his blades we starting to fold. The magic enriched weapon is now chipping and digging into the thick metal of the robot arms. Jumping over a strike Timmy stabs into Fulgore's shoulder joint. Sending a jolt of magic into his spear. And to the shock of everyone a large needle of pink coloration jetted out from Fulgore's upper back. Pulling his spear away Timmy launches himself into the air to rain down a storm of pink needles. All of which are summons from his spears tip. Even evading is proving hard, as Fulgore's system couldn't counter Timmy's magic attack. Landing Timmy chases after Fulgore. Fulgore relaying on his combination attacks throws bladed punch after bladed punch trying to put Timmy off the idea of close combat.

Fulgore forcing Timmy to his knee as it slams down both its arms onto the body of Timmy's spear. Timmy seeing a chance he slides forward thrusting his spear upward into Fulgore's chest plate. Not able to punch through to the back Fulgore believes Timmy did it out of desperation. Powering up its eye beam Fulgore hears Timmy chuckle. Timmy smirks, "Hey bucket head I'm sending you to the scrape yard." Soon Fulgore's systems we're beyond its control. Fulgore's head jerked one way while either of its arms or legs stuttering beyond the machines control. Doom is pissed Timmy is using his magic to create an overload in Fulgore's power cells.

Jerking all over Timmy pushing them apart to take a breath. Spinning his spear Timmy slashes as deep and as fast as him can all over Fulgore. As the blade bit into the robot and make pieces of its armor fall off. Timmy coated his body in magic to charge right at Fulgore like a magic bullet. On contact Fulgore made a robotic screech and exploded in a blue plump of fire with a hue of pink. Doom growled loudly almost like a roar scaring the guards around her and Missy. She's royally pissed that Timmy managed to destroy her toy. Missy sighs, "Worry not Doom he has shown us his trump card. And though I liked the robot we can make more. For now let the Mother and her daughters take him. Mother C you were watching correct move in for your trap and make sure you keep him off his game." Mother C answers "Of course my Lady."

 **Timmy's View**

Sighing I'm fucking exhausted and my ribs still hurt. But this dagger is something else I didn't expect it to transform my wand. But I'm glad it did cause this spear made me feel ten times lighter. With my wand transforming back to normal I find my bike and ride off the way Ravey told me. Making a call I get AJ, "Hey AJ is everyone ok?" AJ answers, "Dude when the others told me you were fight some super robot we thought you'd be in trouble. Are you ok?" Groaning back to him, "Yeah beat up a little but I'm ok. I managed to grab the robots arm don't worry I won't drop it." AJ asks, "Dude how tough was it?"

I grunt feeling my sore should and chest, "Lets just say if I didn't bring the dagger I told you about. I would be on a heavy escort to V. I'm riding north to the pick up like Ravey told me." AJ stops to ask, "Wait dude that's not the pick up you're suppose to go east." I shake my head to ask, "Then why did Ravey tell me..." Before I could finish my bikes wheels get shredded. Jumping off I roll several times losing AJ signal as I stopped on my knee. My bike stopped too in a twisted and bent mess against a tree. Looking around I don't see the cyborgs that trashed my wheels. In a flash three fast moving shadows rush me from the trees. Pulling my wand from my hip I make to trigger it. But the shadows lay into me fast sending me off my feet with several hard punches.

Watch my wand tumble through that air another shadow snatches it before I can call it back to me. Sliding to a stop I look around seeing nothing. But someone just took my wand. Standing up I unzip the bag still on my back. Growling I say, "Give me back my wand assholes or you'll regret it... Fine then you asked for it." Reaching into the bag I pull AJ's surprise a semi double drum barreled AA12. Smirking from under my helmet I see a shadow in the tree line twitch making me lock onto it. Opening fire the rounds burp like small fires from the end of the AA. And once hitting anything explode into a mint blast. Blasts the size of a baseball making me smirk as I lay fire along the entire tree line. As wood from the trees gave way smoke and bark filled the air. Quickly running through the first clip I loaded another.

To once more pepper the tree line with fire hoping that I kill whoever took my wand. Finishing the second clip I take it out moving to change it. But a chain snatches up the body of the gun. Pulling it back I then get hit with something hard off the side of my helmet. Wobbling a few steps another series of punches launches me off my feet again. Feeling my shoulder piece and midriff armor leave my body. With my grip on the AA gone I rolled and bounce an inch off the ground as I try to stop myself. Stopping on my stomach I look around to see the shadows we're still hiding from me. But with only my heavy revolver left I can't go into this blind. Reaching into my pockets I throw three smoke grenades and four frags.

Ducking myself from the blast with my shoulder cape the grenades go off. Taking my chance I run fast as I can back into the battle area I had with the robot. Hearing the crunch of the grass and twigs behind me I throw a handful of AJ's press bombs. Within seconds of them leaving my hand they go off. Exploding and creating a pink mist of fire behind me. Finding a large piece of metal I slide under it. Taking a moment to relax I'm glad to know at least Mother Nature likes me. With the heavy fall of rain rattling against the metal I'm hiding under. Messing with my radio I try to message AJ, "AJ come in I'm in some shit here." AJ voice comes on its full of static but I got him back.

AJ frantic voice saying, "Dude it's a trap Ravey just tried to turn in the team that helped you. The Section Suits managed to get everyone out without losing anyone. But Ravey is with them are you ok?" I grunt feeling my wrist and knee pop, "No I'm fighting fucking shadows here dude. They're fast and they took my wand. As well as my AA12 I only have explosives and my revolver now." AJ says, "Dude you've got to get out of there." I sigh feeling a stream of water land on my stomach, "I'd love to hear options cause they trashed my bike." AJ says, "Ok there's a old river dame not to far from you. Can you run to it?" Peeking through a rivet hole in the metal I ask "Which way?" AJ answers "Head west dude and try to get you wand back." I nod, "You don't have to remind me about that. As soon as I see which one has it. I'm shoving a cluster of grenades up its ass. V and her robots won't be me." AJ wishes me luck and I take a moment to think. Relaxed I spring from the metal piece and rush through the rain. But already behind me I hear the steps of whoever Vickys news toys.

 **Smiles; Pretty shocking right beating one super robot to them fighting a super team. Man Timmys day is just fucked.**

 **Jester; Maybe anyway like always everyone thanks for reading. So like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Why are we here its Christmas week. I want to drink and find me a warm partner to sleep with.**

 **Jester; Oddly specific that you added warm in that statement but you can fill your sexual needs after. Right now we need to update so we can have fun. So like my friend said everyone happy holidays or like us merry Christmas. So seeing as we have a few things planned this week we'll just jump right into the reviews.**

 **Smiles; I'll handle this.**

 **Jester; You sure?**

 **Smiles; Yes damn it now let me handle it! So Deathreaper796 simple cause they're freakier in bed trust me it gets wild. JP4demonking thanks then you'll get a kick out of this one. SonAwesome cool name by the way and good knowing you're excited for everything to come from our idea. Oh and yea we binge watch a lot of anime and we love fan service. So why not add a subtle nod to anime schools and how crazy they get.**

 **Jester; You handled that really well.**

 **Smiles; Shut up and lets go find a cutie that'll let us have a threesome.**

 **Jester; No I prefer one partner or two female partners.**

 **Smiles; Fine I'll get you your own lets go already!**

 **Trixie's View**

Walking through the spa with Veronica I sigh as I sit waiting for a free tanning booth. Veronica taking a drink from her smoothie to ask "So Trixie why are you so moppy today?" I shrug "I don't know Veronica I just don't know what to ask this guy. I mean he has a mysterious factor that I like. But he just doesn't want my help. I just wish I could order him to like me." Veronica looks at me to sit down too "Let me guess he's strong but hardheaded. Can move any thug with a simple punch or glare. And has a really silly pink scarf that he won't let go of." I look at Veronica but she says "Girl I'll be real with you I've been asking Cuz out on a few dates now. Let me be straight with you he may be a tough guy on the outside but on the inside he's shy softy. I mean he's scared like a little kid would be scared. He has a hard time letting me in and showing he cares."

I glare at her "When were you going to tell me? That you two have been behind my back..." Veronica scuffs "Don't give me that look Cuz wanted to tell you from day one. But I wanted to pick a moment that was right. I just couldn't make up my mind. So here's me telling you straight like he would. And I'm not joking I used a little of Mistresses scared pills in his sleep to get him to talk more... And well Cuz is really scared inside. Mostly of what Mistress has become. He really knew her back when he was younger when she wasn't our leader. Every time I tried to ask more his memories freeze up and he cries himself silly muttering 'why' and 'don't leave me'. He even thrashed around once begging for Mistress V to not leave him."

I look at her to ask if she told Empress V. Veronica nods "I did and she turned from me telling me not to ask anymore about their past. Well not until I know more and this was when I first used the pill. Its been three weeks since them and she said that Cuz might not show it on the outside but the scars from their last meeting haunts and hurts him deeply. Because of how close she and him were and whatever she did to the others are a result of his fear." I look at my feet "No wonder Cuz wants to meet her. He wants to push past that one thing that's making him feel weak... he wants to conquer his fear of Mistress V. And he's afraid that once she sees him she'll finish what she didn't." Veronica says "I know you like him Trixie but I'll be honest I don't think I can handle his baggage well not alone anyway."

I raise and eyebrows as she explains, "Look girl two people dating one guy isn't unheard of. I mean it's all over Europe and Africa people really don't care." I sighs to cross my arms, "I just feel weird now remembering hitting on Cuz while he was dating you. I honestly just don't know what to say." I look at Veronica as she asks, "Do you like him enough to want to get to know him? Cause I'm trying and its a lot for just me alone. I can mostly handle him when he awake but asleep and trying to know him deeper I really could use backup. And who better then the sister whose been with me through everything." I sighs, "I'll always have your back girl and even though it took you too long to tell me. I trust you still and yeah I do like Cuz enough to share dating him. Wait have you slept with him?" Smiling Veronica explains as we walk over to the tanning booth now that they're open.

 **Timmy's View**

Rushing through the rain I roll to kick up a rifle into my hands. Turning I blinding fire over my shoulder, as the footsteps seem to get closer. Dropping the rifle once the clip empties I continue my sprint through the destroyed base. Pulling the pins to another flash bang and grenade I duck into one of the sites bunkers. With the explosions going off behind me I rush down the hallway and scan everywhere. I groan feeling my rib finally start to burn and swell up. Looking around I see a hall trash by the Sections attack. Think fast I rush down the hall for a new hiding spot. Finding several bodies in a trashed office I rush in. Looking the room over quickly I kick a barely hanging beam. It drops showering me and the bodies with more mud and water. Pulling one body against my leg I also drape another over my head as it hangs off a table. Using my cape I make a makeshift clothe to hang in front of me hiding my head.

Sinking into the fresh mud I keep my eyes open for when my shadowy enemies pass. Thanks to two thirds of the office losing its walls I have a good view of all the halls leading away from this office. Slowly the multiple footsteps close in and I finally see the shadows. Blinking twice I'm still wonder if I'm imagining what I'm seeing. _'Fuck and I thought Ronnie and Trixie where fucking teases when they took me to the underwear store. These women have no shame wearing that?'_ That's right, right in front of me are eight women wearing skintight leather suites. Some in a leotard fashion with straps on their tights, others with short skirts and odd collar pieces that just wrap around their breasts and shoulders too. Add onto all that these women are sporting both fit and well endowed features and I'm pretty sort most would surrender to them.

Even in this low light their black suites are really fucking shiny looking. Each one has on a gray mask with a v shaped visor for their eyes. Looking each over I see two has chain whips, one has a metal studded bat, and two have some odd razor disks on their belts. One has a fucking trident, another a sword, and the last one has no weapons I can see. But she's by far the most endowed of all the others so she's clearly the leader. _'Fuck even the slightest move they make are making their bodies bounce or jiggle. Damn it Ronnie why did you give me a crash course in watching porn.'_ The lead shadow woman looks around not saying anything. She looks down rubbing the mud to then turn looking down all the hallways. I see on her hip is my wand no doubt now on whom I'll have to fight before making it to the dame.

Waving her hand the women disperse down a different hall. As their steps fade I slowly push the corpses from on top of me and crawl from my mud hole. Walking slowly into the open I stay low as I move down the hall. Pulling my revolver and fix my gaze ready to shoot if needed. I can feel the mud slipping down my clothes and filling my boots. Exhaling slowly I get to the end of the hall looking down both its paths. Slowly moving forward I can't help but wonder how far ahead they've gone. And how they can be so silent when they move so fast with their bodies as they are? I stop as I get to an open door way. _'They move fast I know that for sure. And they haven't doubled back so where are they?'_ Walking slowly I come out to a section of the hall were its really dark.

Easing myself forward I ready for what's to come. Before I could take eighted step into the hall something screams past my helmet hitting the wall to my right side. As the sparks skid off the wall I see one of the woman charging me with two disks in hand. Before I could level my gun a chain wraps around my arm as I turn to counter my new attacker. As the chain yanks at my arm another disk slices into my shoulder cutting enough to make the bleeding of my wound burn. Firing two shots blinding it creates enough light for me to see another shadow woman looking to strike at me with the studded bat. Ducking in time I roll into the woman yanking at the chain to shove my good shoulder into her gut. While also grabbing hold of her waist shoving her back.

Following these moves with a cross to her jaw and a knee to her stomach. As the two approaches I shove the one I've pinned into the bat girl. With the chain loss I manage to throw up a guard, which is pretty much, my revolver as another disk comes flying my way. Firing at the disk woman she however uses the disk to deflect my shot. Rolling free from the dark hall I see that the chick's disk cut down the barrel of my gun to a stump. Popping off a round I'm at least glad it still shoots. But now with less range I'm just really glad its still fucking shoots. Sprinting down the halls I skid into the new branching path. I pick the hall to the left I throw one of my last two flash bangs behind me.

Making it pretty far ahead I see a brighter section of doors. No doubt leading to another way out. Getting closer a pile of dirt is in my way. Jump over it but as I do a chain snarls me from above. Trying to get free I see the shadow woman holding me is hanging from a damaged beam. And again the screams of disks flying at me. Wiggling from side to side the disks cut into my thigh and my waist. Aiming my gun up I fire three shoots making her loss her footing on the beam. Dropping to the muddy floor I wriggle free to roll as a sword comes inches from my hip. Still rolling on the muddy ground I fire my last to shots at the current disk chick. Scrambling I change rounds and avoid the chain chick again. Sliding on my knees past move disks I sprint again down another hall. Finding the current hallway floor covered in thick mud I using the only piece of dry floor to shimmy past. But my instinct scream for me to move.

Jumping from the small ledge the wall crumbles as the shadow chick with the sword takes a few swings at me again. Landing in the thick mud my legs hardly have much balance as she uses the high ground to swing at my head. Doing my best to evade her strikes I raise my pistol to fire but the first two rounds miss fire. I franticly reloaded my revolver but I'm forced to duck into the mud to get away from a series of fast swipes. Resurfacing with mud covering some of my helmets screen I blindly fired again. Only for a hand to violently yank me out of the mud. Feeling my body twist the mud leaves my screen but I groan as I land hard straight onto my back. Before I could get up two solid punches hit my mask cracking the screen and rattling my already throbbing head.

Looking up the lead shadow woman is squatting over me her sharp harpoon heels keeping my hands pinned at the wrists. While also mildly digging into my skin. Lead woman slight chuckles "You did well fairy tricking my girls and I to search for you was smart. But your weakness was clear the moment I took your wand. Falling right for our traps your weaknesses are too clear no wonder Empress V wants you." I groan not really like that I have to look past her crotch as she talks down to me. Frankly I don't like anyone talking down to me even if they're as hot and open as she is. _'Damn hanging out with Ronnie and Trixie really has my hormones awake now'_.

I huff "So what's your plan now? Drag me to V and get some big promotion not the first time someones tried this you know." Lead shadow nods squatting further towards me her ass almost touching my chest, "We know fairy and it's why we aren't taking any chances. You are not only Empresses prize but also our reward. You'll find out the later after she has finished having words with you." I wiggle but feeling her heels bards dig into my skin makes me grunt in pain. One shadow chick huffs weirdly to say "Mother his moans of pain are so arousing." I raise and eyebrow to watch the one that spoke lightly massage her hips. Scanning them all a few of them are eyeing me just as weirdly. Even with their faces covered I can tell they are all giving me the same creepy look. I say, "Ok officially creeped out and that's a hard thing to do to me. So I'm going to go."

The lead shadow slaps my helmet damn even her slaps are hard as hell and I'm wearing a damn helmet. Lead shadow keeps me pinned "You will obey and surrender fairy. Empress V has had enough of you walking free wasting your talents. And I must agree from how I've been trained fairies of the past wouldn't rely so heavily on such flashy magic. They had more skill and effort put into their fighting tactics. So surrender so that Empress can show you how to really use your potential." I growl staring her down the whole time to say, "Surrender? If that back stabbing fucking harpy wants to see me she can come see me herself. But until then I don't do surrender..." Wiggling my hips I managed to roll just enough to make the pin for the last flash bang go off. Shocked at what I did it I shove the lead shadow chick off me and grab my wand. And rush off in any direction really. And just my fucking luck I had to run into a pole. I groan as I end up rolling over the pole and down a hole. Hitting several things in my fall I finally come to a stop on my side. Shaking off the hit and the ringing from the flash bang I pull myself up and stumble through a door.

 **Mother C's View**

I growl having let myself be blinded so easily. Following the fairies trail down this hole it leads into a testing maze. Mazes such as this are often used to train squads or single soldiers to see if they are ready for advanced combat. I remember pushing my daughters to complete such mazes faster then anyone else. They are the best and will prove so even when the fairy has become ours. Stopping them I wave them to separate into two groups of three. While Carly follows with me. Carly asks "Mother the fairy is bleeding we can follow his trail." Carly lifting her protective mask places her lightly blood covered fingers to her mouth.

Humming with pure bliss she shivers to say, "Darcy was right mother his pain is both pleasant to hear and to taste." I nod to say "Even more reason for us to succeed and obtain our lives goal. Imagine it my daughter our family will be renowned for being the elite warriors of Empress V. Even the other FRED's will fear our Empress even more. And we will earn her praise and respect." Carly nods as we move forward scanning for more of the fairies blood. I turn to see Kari, Parsley, and Darcy motioning to me. I nod to elongate the claws hidden within my gloves.

As we advance I see Harley, Darlie, and Parlie come from the other entrance to the new area. Signaling to them all to fan out and start to check the various desks and crates around the practice room. Step after step we try to find any hint of his blood. But it seems as though he's managed to stop his bleeding some how. Darlie snaps her fingers and does several motions with her hands. That's what I love about my girls each have their own quirk. Makes them function better for our mission and makes them work better as a team. Darlie small quirk is that she is a great tracker. And with that the fairies hiding spot is revealed he's in a crate.

Circling the crate we ready our weapons. In a swift move Harley and Kari throw their chakrams at the crate. The fairy leaps out just as the blades shred the wood. Rolling he franticly throws bursts of magic at us. Getting close Carly and I press him back slashes at him as he reforms into the spear transformation to slow our attacks. Try as he might to hold off our attacks his groans of pain as we lay into him is truly a thrill to my lower half. Both Darcy and Parlie use the chance to ensnare him in their chain whips wrapping him against a wooden beam. As they squeeze the fairy screams in pain as blood drips from his newly forming wounds.

I must admit I feel myself moistening even more between my legs at his cries of pain. It will be wonderful to hear him cry out in pleasure come the night we are rewarded. The fairy changes his wand and places one end to his chest as a powerful blast sends him throw the beam. Darcy and Parlie's chains loosen as him flies through the beam and several walls of sheetrock. Following the fairy through the cloud of dust he's on the run again. Giving chase I stop and see several bobbles floating along the path he took. Ducking to the sides the explosive bubbles go off with a deafening blast wave.

Collecting ourselves is easy but now we must circle around they way he took is destroyed. As we do Kari says "Mother he is quite persistent in trying to flee from us. How can we stop him now that he has his wand again?" I huff to answer, "Not to worry my dear our speed in the open will allow us to disarm him once again. These tight quarters have proven to be a mild hindrance to our teamwork. But soon it won't matter how far he runs. He's wounded and try as he might even small and numerous wound can take down a wild animal overtime. And time is on our side we have proven as much he will run himself to exhaustion giving us the victory."

Once more in the rain I look on to see the fairy running pretty far ahead. Stopping as he reaches a cliff I smirk his movement shows he's become desperate. Looking around he ducks into another hole. Jumping down after him we give chase again with the running water of the tunnel up to our shins. Soon we break off down five tunnels the fairies steps echoing down them all. With Carly still with me I can hear frantic splashing up ahead. Coming to a stop the other tunnels also open head as my daughters and I corner him over the open drop into the dame below. The fairy groans as he holds his side blood once more dripping from his gnashed side.

But its one of the various other wounds on his torn and beaten body. His body showing either his bruises skin swelling. Or small wounds that show they too are slightly still bleeding and will get worse if he continues to move. His once nice cape now split into three shreds similar to worn scarfs. His body armor missing in larger area his purpling an bloody wounds are very clear. And lastly his mask smashed at its visor and cracked in several other places. I smirk to say "Enough fairy stand down you have nowhere to go. I ask you this you know our Empress yes? She can be merciful and she wants you for herself. Come peacefully and we can insure both your future and a place for you. Why fight for these Rebels when you can live in real glory and passion by our Empresses side?" The fairy exhales to slowly laugh which is odd truly.

Fairy coughs holding his chest as he says, "I don't want what you're selling lady even if you have a body to sell what you're selling. You don't know her like I do... she was actually much more beautiful when she was my loving adoptive older sister... She taught me to be tough and ready even when I cried and showed my flaws! But she accepted me with tough words and loving hugs. That's the Vicky I knew and when I ready I'll talk to her... But until then she can send anyone she wants. I won't surrender not to you and not until she wants to really talk..." To my shock the fairy jumps backwards while throwing several of his exploding pink bubbles at us. Ducking out of the way the explosions go off.

Walking past the cloud of pink smoke I look over the edge of the falls see nothing in the waters below. Gripping my hands tightly I tap my earpiece to say, "My Lady Missy the fairy has escaped but we know where he is heading. Permission to continue to follow and capture?" Lady Missy answers, "Yes I've been hearing explosions through the rain. You have him running which is good and from the delay between each one he's very tired. Proceed quickly and be sure to have results or a solid report of what happened if he escapes." I look to my daughters and they nod as we jump into the waters after the fairy. Failure is not an option not when he is so very much close to being ours. _'You will not escape fairy. Your place no your destiny is at our Empresses side... and fathering children with my daughters and me.'_

 **Jester; Like always everyone like, share, and comment if it's not too much. It really helps us and lets us know how we're doing. So peace off and we'll see you all later.**


End file.
